


Rule number one, never fall in love with your boss

by AllesMullerOderWas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Celebrity Crush, Christmas Fluff, Co-workers, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Office, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesMullerOderWas/pseuds/AllesMullerOderWas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel is the boss of the company and Christoph is his new assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!

8 o´ clock and Christoph is supposed to be in his new work in ten minutes. There´s a problem-He is on the other part of the city and can´t find the right address. He shouldn't have believed google maps anyways. He decided to call to his next work. He man he has talked to sounded pretty nice. He would probably understand. He pulled his phone from his pocket and found the right number in the contacts.

„Ehh...Mister Neuer? I´m s-“ Chris started.

„This is not mister Neuer. Thomas Müller here. Who´s there?“ the voice was unfamiliar, but sounded like his owner was in a good mood. That was a good sign.

„Cristoph Kramer here. I have a job interview for an office assistant, but I-“

„Oh, yeah, I remember. Manuel mentioned that before. He can´t talk right now. Can I help you? I´m his coworker.“

„I´m really sorry, but I can´t make it in time. I can´t find the address of the office. I´m really sorry.“ His voice was terribly trembling. He was so nervous, because of the interview and this situation didn´t help at all. The man on the other side probably noticed that Christoph was worried.

„Oh okay...I will tell Manuel. Don´t worry, it can happen to anyone. Just come as soon as possible.“ Mr. Müller said kindly. He has noticed. That poor boy sounded like he was a witness to a murder talking to a the police.

„Thank you very much. I will try my best. Goodbye.“

„No problem, bye“ Christoph sighed and looked on the map on his phone once again....

-

„Manu?“ Thomas went into Manuel´s office with a knock.

„Yes?“ Manuel turned from his desk and looked at him expectantly.

„I talked to the guy, who was supposed to have a job interview today. He has just called.“ Thomas explained.

„Yeah? What is wrong?“ Manuel raised an eyebrow.

„He couldn´t find the right address so he apologised that he wouldn't make it in time. He said that he will come as soon as possible. He sounds like a shaking dog....“ Thomas chuckled.

„Tell me Thomas, how can someone sound like a shaking dog? I thought that shaking dogs can´t speak...“

„They can...“

„Oh really?“

„In cartoons...“ Thomas grinned.

„You watch cartoons?“ Manuel wondered.

„No...oh okay sometimes. Only when there is nothing interesting in the tv and I´m bored.“

„Please don´t tell this to anyone, okay?“ Manuel facepalmed.

„Don´t worry, I´m not going to tell this to our costumers. I´m not that dumb. By the way you like The Simsons too, and it is a cartoon as well.“ Thomas had his arms crossed and he was looking at Manuel like ´I got you´.

„But there are no talking shaking dogs...“ Manuel said, when the door opened, there was Lukas standing in the doorway.

„Hey," Lukas paused and looked at them “were you talking about talking shaking dogs? What the fuck?“ Manuel and Thomas looked at each other.

„Never mind,“ Lukas shook his head „Someone wants to talk to you Manuel.“ Lukas decided to leave the room as soon as possible.

„Oh our ´chihuahua´boy is here...“ Thomas laughed.

„No Thomas, please don´t...“ Manuel pursed his lips and told Thomas to take the boy into his office.

Thomas went downstairs and met the boy in the hall.

„Hallo, I´m Thomas Müller.“ Thomas came to him and reached his hand so shake hands with him.

„I´m-“ He started sheepishly.

„Yeah I know. Christoph Kramer, 25 years old from Leverkusen.“ Thomas smiled at him. Christoph looked confused.

„Oh...yes. That´s me.“ He looked at him and managed to smile. Thomas was scaring him a little.

„Follow me upstairs, pretty boy. You will meet Manuel. I´m sure you will like him. He is fine, don´t worry...“ Thomas reached the stairs and Christoph was following him. Thomas walked fast. They reached the office and Thomas knocked on the door of it. He opened it and kept the door for Christoph, who came in and looked at the man sitting on his dark red armchair. Christoph was trembling even more as he saw the man. Christoph found him really handsome. How is he supposed to talk to him?

„G-good morning“ Christoph said sheepishly, meanwhile Thomas left the room.

„Hello...“ Manuel looked up to him and stood up to shake hands with the other man.

„Mister Neuer, I´m so sorry I didn´t make it in time, but I moved here a few weeks ago and I don´t know the city at all. I couldn´t find it. I´m so sorry.“ He was blushing furiously.

„Oh..Thomas already told me. It is not that horrible . I was busy anyway because one of the costumers came here to talk to me, so I think it is even better, that you are late. Bonus point for you.“ Manuel laughed. He hoped it will make Christoph feel better. „You can sit down...“ He added and sat down too. Christoph took a seat on the other side of the desk. He took all the documents and hanged them to Manuel without a single word. Manuel took them and looked at the papers.

„So, Mr. Kramer, I will ask you some questions, but don´t worry. However, you are the only one who answered to our advertisement, so we will probably accept it, but I still have to ask you some questions.“ Manuel looked at the papers.

„Okay.“ Christoph looked at him. It surprised him that he was the only one who answered to the ad, but he was happy to hear that. It made him a little bit less nervous, at least.

„Have you ever worked as an office assistant?“ Manuel asked a looked at him. He studied his face. He looked younger, than he actually was.

„No, I haven´t. When I finished my studies, I worked in some fastfoods.“

„Okay. Tell me, why do you want to work in our company then?“ Manuel decided that he liked Christoph. He seemed nice, little bit too shy, but kind. He was almost determined to accept it...

-

„So guys? What do you think about the Cristoph boy?“ Thomas was full of energy as always. It bordered Bastian and Lukas, but they were used to it. They still couldn´t do anything to stop him talking, so they didn´t try anymore.

„Seems fine.“ Bastians said simply. He was working on his new project.

„Nice hair,“ added Lukas. „I like blondes.“ he winked at Bastian. Bastian snickered and Thomas decided not to enter their office again. He didn´t want to disrupt the gay aura of the office. He had something to do anyways. He left the room and Lukas and Bastian looked at each other.

„Always works Schweini...“ Lukas clapped with his friend (or whatever they are).

Thomas went to his own office and started working on his project as well. About ten seconds later his phone rang.

„Yeah? Manuel?“

„I think that Christoph will be a perfect office assistant. We are done. I told, that you will tell him everything important and show him around the building. Okay? I will check his documents“ Thomas rolled his eyes.

„Sure...“ He sighed and hanged. He stood up and went to Manuel´s office to pick up Christoph there.

-

„How was your interview?“ Thomas smiled at the other man.

„It was fine. I was really nervous, but it wasn´t that bad at all. Mr. Neuer was very nice to me.“ Christoph really seemed much more calm. He was smiling. He still looked like a tomato, but Thomas was already used to it. He was probably blushing constantly.

„Nice to hear that. I will introduce you to our next two coworkers-Lukas and Bastian. They are our love birds. It is annoying, but you will like them. They are fine.“ Thomas told him in front of the door to their office.

„Are they boyfriends?“ Christoph asked curiously.

„No one knows. They claims, that they are „just friend“, but no one believes them. They even live together since high school.“ Thomas laughed and opened the door.  
„Guys... This is Christoph. We already told you about him.“ Christoph smiled at them. They both turned almost at the same time and looked at them with a huge smile.

„I´m Bastian Schweinsteiger. Call me Basti. Or you can call me Schweini but-“ Bastian started.

„Nah, call him Basti, because only I can call him Schweini. By the way I´m Lukas Podolski. Poldi for friends.“ Lukas joined the conversation.

„And Luki for me, yeah. Nice to meet you!“ Bastian finished.

„Oh, okay. You can call me Chris. Nice to meet you too.“ He shook hands with both of them.

„How did you like them?“ Thomas asked as soon as they left the office.

„They seemed fine.Okay, you were right, they were really undressing each other with their eyes.“ Chris chuckled.

„Yeah, they are doing this all the time.“ Thomas sighed.

„Oh...“ Thmas showed him other parts of the building and Christoph went back to Manuel´s office with Thomas.

„Did you show him everything?“ Manuel smiled.

„Yeah I did..“

„Did you meet Bastian and Lukas?“ Manuel turned to Chris.

„Yes I did,“ Corners of his mouth curved upwards and Thomas started to laugh. Manuel raised an eyebrow, but didn´t say anything.

„Are you available to start work tomorrow?“ Manuel asked.

„Yes, sure.“

„Great then. I hope you will find the way here tomorrow.“ Manuel smiled and looked at Thomas. Thomas tried to keep his laugher. Chris only blushed and went home. There was a smile across his face. It was much better than he expected.


	2. Satan´s stapler

Christoph got up sooner than normally, because he didn´t want to get to his new work late. He was really excited (it wasn´t because of meeting Manuel again, shut up). He dressed up and checked everything twice. His work started at 8 o´clock and it was 6:30 and he was already on the way to the office. The way took about twenty minutes, but rather sooner than later. He changed his opinion as he came to the building, which was locked and he didn´t have keys yet. It was pretty cold outside. He had to wait for an hour, until he saw Manuel coming to the office. He was smiling from across the street. Chris wanted to smile too, but his whole face was frozen from the cold.

„Hello Cristoph...“ He said as he got closer to him.

„Hello Mr. Neuer...“ He finally managed to smile. 

„How long have you been waiting?“ 

„Ugh...for about an hour..“ He looked down. Manuel looked amazed.

„Oh my god. Aren´t you cold?“ 

„Well yes...the weather is horrible...“ Christoph said slowly and Manuel laughed. 

„Come in quickly. We don´t want you to get cold, do we?“ Manuel smiled at him and unlocked the front door. Christoph shook his head and entered the warmth of the building. He was relieved. 

„Okay, can you start with making me a coffee? And make one for you too. You need something warm right now. Or you can make a tea for yourself, whatever you like. I will show you our little kitchen.“ Manuel unlocked the door of his office and went through it to the kitchen. It was little, but modern. There was a coffee maker on the table.

„Okay I will. How do you like your coffee? Do you like anything special?“

„Can you do anything special for me? I´m not a coffee expert, I can´t even recognise different types of coffee...I usually drink classic espresso with a little bit of milk and no sugar, because I can´t do anything else.“ He sat on the table and studied Christoph.

„I worked in a coffee shop. I think I can make different types of coffee.“

„You are a coffee expert then...“ Manuel chuckled.“What is your favourite type of coffee?“

„I like Cafe Melange. It is espresso with water and whipped cream. It is nothing special, but I love it.“ Christoph smiled.

„Can you make this one for me, please? There´s some whipped cream in the fridge. It is Thomas´s, but you can use it.“ 

„Wouldn´t Thomas mind?“

„He ate my cookies last time, so he has no right to be mad at me.“ he snickered.

„I will do it for you then.“ Christoph smiled and went to the coffee maker. Manuel went back to his office

„And don´t forget to make one for yourself too.“ Manuel called from the other room. Christoph only smiled to himself and started making the coffee. Their work started later, but Manuel always liked to be there sooner, to have his coffee and ate his nutella muffin he always buys in the shop near the office. He just sat in his armchair and prepared everything he needed. Christoph was soon in front of his desk with two mugs in his hands.

„Love the smell of the fresh coffee...“ Manuel leaned against the back of the armchair.

„Yeah, me too. Here is your coffee.“ He placed one mug in front of Manuel with a warm smile and just stood there with the other one under his nose. It really smelled good.

„Thank you. You can sit down...“ Manuel offered and pointed at the armchair. Christoph sat down. He felt awkward. The room was silent, because their coworkers haven´t come yet. Manuel tasted the coffee and moaned.

„Wow it is much better with the whipped cream...I think I have new favourite coffee.“ he smiled at Chris and the other man smiled back. If each boss was as nice as Manuel was, world would be much better. 

They were drinking their coffee in silence when Thomas entered the office. They knew it was him, because he was horribly laud. He squeezed few times and dropped something on the floor in the hall. Then he entered the office and noticed these two drinking coffee together in their comfortable silence. He hated the silence. Even the comfortable kind of silence, so he decided to interrupt it. 

„Hi Manu! Hi Chris! How are you guys today? Having your daily ration of caffeine? Interesting...By the way. Congratulation for your first day of new job! I hope you will enjoy it!“ Mission completed. The comfortable silence was gone. 

„Hi Thomas...We´re having this perfect coffee my new assistant made. Be jealous!“ Manuel winked at him. 

„Why don´t I have an assistant?“ Thomas frowned. 

„Because you are not the boss here...“ Manuel smiled mockingly. 

„Unfair...“ he frowned even more and went to the kitchen to make his tea. Thomas didn´t drink coffee, he preferred fruit tea with extra sugar. As soon as his mug was full of the delicious warm drink, we joined them and sat on the desk. Bastian and Lukas went to the office in five minutes. They were giggling and chatting together. They greeted them, but didn´t play too much attention to them. They went straight to the kitched and continues their giggling and talking while making coffee.

„What´s on the program boss?“ Bastian asked, using his mug to warm his hands.

„Have you finished your project yet?“ Manuel smirked and raised his mug closer to his lips. He stopped in the halfway.

„No I´m going to finish it today. It is almost done.“

„Great. I have another one for you today. I hope you will finish it too.“

„I will try my best Manuel.“

„Great! You can go and finish the project now. Podolski, you too!“ They both went to their office. Thomas wasn´t about to start working. He was really lazy. Most of the time he was just fooled around the building and annoyed everyone. Manuel knew it, so he always gave him some not that important projects. He would never kick him off. Thomas was his best friend and thank to him there was an amazing mood in the office all the time. He also had brilliant ideas. Thought he was lazy, he was very clever and could solve every problem. Now he was sitting on the desk with the mug in his hands. He was grinning and talking about Bundesliga. Thomas was a big fan of football. It was probably the love of his life and the reason why he didn´t need a partner. Manuel has never seen Thomas with anyone and didn´t hear him talking about anyone, except of football players from his favourite club Bayern Munich. Thomas also had a blog about football, which was quite popular. He even did some interviews with footballers and knew some of them a little. He stood up and went to his office. He didn´t ask Manuel what to do, becase he had his project from the other day and he didn´t want to look like he wanted more work, because he didn´t. 

„Oh Christoph... it is so nice to have finally an assistant. Can you please copy these documents? Each four times, please. I know it is a lot of work, but it is necessary. „ He took a stack of papers from the box next to him and gave it to Christoph. 

„Did Thomas show you where is the copier?“

„Yes“

„Do you know how to control it?“

„Yes he showed me how to do it as well.“

„Wow that boy starts to surprise me. Okay, it is time to get down to work.“ He smirked at Christoph who left the office and started copying the papers. It wasn´t that bad. Manuel probably wanted him to do something easier from the beginning and Christoph was glad for it. When he was almost finished, Thomas joined him and sat on the desk next to the copier. Thomas probably preferred sitting on a desk to sitting on a chair (Thomas always needed to be different)

„So, how do you like it here?“ He asked with a honest smile.

„It is really nice here. I think I already like it. It is better than working in a fast food.“

„Sure it is...Our boss is nice, isn´t he?“ Thomas didn´t usually call Manuel ´the boss´. Christoph didn´t know what to expect. He liked Manuel. He liked him way too much from the beginning. He maybe (apsolutelly) has a crush on him. He wondered if Thomas noticed. Was he a seer or what the hell? 

„He is nice, yes“ he answered neutrally. (don´t let them know) 

„What team do you support by the way?“

„Football team?“

„Yeah, in the Bundesliga. Or do you support a club from another league?“

„I´m not into football that much. Bayern isn´t that bad..“ Thomas clapped with him. It was obvious that he asked him only to a have a chance to talk about football.

„Bayern is the best! Nummer Ein!“ He laughed at him and continued talking about football. Christoph finished copying the documents and went back to Manuel. Thomas stayed sitting on the desk.  
„Mr. Neuer? I´m done with copying the document. What should I do next?“

„Okay, thank you.“ Manuel smirked and placed them onto his desk.

„I need you to join these papers with a stapler...“ He said and gave him the stapler. Christoph took it with one hand and the sheets with the other. He went to the office, where Thomas was sitting on the desk. Thomas jumped down off it and Christoph placed the papers and the stapler there. Thomas went back to his own office and Christoph started to staple the papers together. In a few minutes the stapler stopped working. He didn´t know what was wrong, so he tried to repair it. He took the staples off and checked if everything was okay. It was, so he put them in again and pushed it down. As he pushed it, one of the staples dug into his finger. It started bleeding furiously. He still had the staples into his finger and tried to find a toilet, but he didn´t remember where is it. He decided to come to Thomas, ut he wasn´t in his office and his whole palm was covered with blood. He run into Manuel´s office.

„Eh...Mister Neuer, I´m so sorry, but can you help me? Where is the bathroom?“ Manuel didn´t even pay attention. He stared at Christoph´s hand.

„Oh my god! What happened to you?“ He stood up and went to him.

„It´s nothing. It is only a staple.“ He felt ashamed. He dug a staple into his finger on his first day in work. (Good job Christoph)

„It´s bleeding a lot! Come here!“ He was staring at Christoph´s hand pushed him into the bathroom. „I will find some disinfection and plaster, okay?“ Christop really felt horrible. He was like a little child. He was just standing in the bathroom with a staple in his finger. He didn´t want to pull it off. Manuel came back with an aid kit and looked at Christoph finger. There was still some blood flowing from the wound. 

„Can I pull it off?“ He asked carefully and placed one hand on Christoph´s shoulder. Christoph nodded.

„Don´t worry. I will try my best not to hurt you...“ He carefully took the staple, who was covered with the blood and took it into a bin. It didn´t even hurt that much as Christoph expected. Manuel was really careful.

„Hold it under the running tab, okay?“ Christoph did, what he was said and Manuel opened the aid kit. He took some plasters and disinfection from it. Christoph dried his hand and Manuel sprayed some disinfectant on his finger. It stung a lot, Christoph didn´t expect it and yelped.

„It is okay...“ Manuel placed his hand on Chrristoph´s shoulder again. It was calming. He loved Manuel´s touch. It was so gentle. 

„Are you okay?“ Manuel asked and looked at him. He was staring at his face, when the door opened and pushed Manuel on Christoph. Christoph´s body was tight between the wall and Manuel´s body. The one who opened the door was Bastian, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. Lukas was following him (because they are like school girls, who walk to the toilet together).

„Oh...“ Bastian looked surprised.

„Wow...“ added Lukas. Manuel and Christoph were both blushing.

„Guys, your bodies were dangerously close to each other...“ Bastian giggled.  
„What are you two doing here on in the bathroom together?“ Lukas smiled mischievously.

„What are YOU two doing in the bathroom together.“ Manuel yelled, because he didn´t know what to do.

„You know...one never know what can he disrupt while going to the bathroom and two witnesses are better than one“ Bastian smirked. Christoph looked like a potato again. His finger was covered with blood again. Lukas and Bastin went to the toilet, gigling. 

„I´m so sorry Christoph...Bastin pushed the door an...“

„You have no reason to be sorry. I know he did it...“ 

„I´m sorry anyways. You look so uneasy...“

„What? No..it´s just-“

„Your whole face is red...“ Christoph wanted to beat himself. Why was he blushing all the time? It bothered him. He looked down...

„No! Don´t feel upset! It is kinda cute!“ And Christoph didn´t know what to do. Should he blush even more? Should he just smile? Should he jump of joy?


	3. How (not) to impress your crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure Müllez.   
> In this story Mario still plays for Bayern Munich.

Thomas was always full of energy and everyone expected that he would have an extremely exciting life. It wasn´t true at all. Thomas´s daily routine was mostly boring. Thomas came from work and went running with his dog. It was Friday and his head was full of tomorrow´s match. Thomas was the biggest Bayern Munich fan and he went to every game. He could travel all around his country just to see his favourite team playing. Bayern Munich was what he lived for. 

When he came home, he packed his travelling bag and found the address of his hotel on his phone. He was in the same hotel as Bayern players, because he always wanted to be close to them. He also could write about them on his blog. Thomas always travelled alone. He had many friends. He was a friend with everyone, but he didn´t have anyone really close to him. He preferred being alone. He didn´t want to find himself a partner. He didn´t want to commit. He didn´t have to také care about anyone. He was free. No one told him what to do. He was totally happy with his life. Of course, something (or maybe someone) was missing, but he didn´t care. He loved it that way. 

Thomas fed his dog and went to his neighbour. His neighbour was an old woman who always took care about his dog, when Thomas was gone. She was always happy, because she didn´t have to be alone. Thomas´s dog was the perfect companion for her. 

It was quit late, when he reached Frankfurt. When he found his hotel it was about eight o´clock. His room was really nice. It was modern and simple. He placed his bag on the bed and went down stairs to the hotel restaurant. He was really hungry. The last food he had was his lunch about 7 hours ago. He took a seat and ordered a risotto. When he was waiting for his food he looked around the restaurant. He hoped to see any familiar face. He finally saw two Bayern players in the corner of the room. He carefully took a camera from his pocket and took some pictures. He tried to focus what did they eat. He just wanted to know. He was focusing on them, but he couldn´t recognise it. He tried to také some more photos. Then he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. 

„Are you a paparazzi? Do you know what does PRIVACY mean?“ The man sounded mad. Thomas turned to him slowly and his jaw dropped. 

„Uh..eh...I-“ Thomas couldn´t talk. He froze. The other man chuckled.

„Fangirl. Aren´t you?“ The only problem was what the man was Thomas´s favourite footballer he never talked to before. He has talked to various Bayern player, but he has never been lucky enough to talk to Mario Gomez. The most amazing footballer and in Thomas´s eyes also the most attractive man alive. Thomas couldn´t be luckier.

„I´m so sorry. I´m not going to post them anywhere. I-I just...I´m so sorry. I will delete them.“

„Good idea...“ Mario Gomez smirked and looked down at him. Thomas was all red. He felt so ashamed. „You´re probably not paparazzi, are you?“ Mario asked.

„No! Of course I´m not! I´m not going to sell the photos. I just- I´m a huge Bayern fan and I wanted to také photo of my favourite footballers. Just to myself. I won´t post them.“ Thomas explained.

„I knew it. You are just crazy fangirl..or fanboy...but you act more like a fangirl“ Mario snickered.

„Fangirl? I´m not. I´m Bayern fan... I´m not fangirl...“ Thomas felt horrible. He was just a joke. He felt really stupid. 

„Bonust point for being Bayern fan...“ Thomas could finally see the man properly. His perfect hair, his perfectly blue eyes and the overwhelming smile. He was Thomas´s celebrity crush since he joined Bayern Munich. Thomas laughed awkwardly, but he didn t feel any better.

„Wow...bonust point from my favourite player. What an honour...“ Thomas said very quietly. 

„Am I your favourite player?“ Mario Gomez raised an eyebrow with a kindly smile. 

„Uh-yes. You´re the best striker and...yes“ Thomas needed to repair his damaged reputation.

„Wow thank you...Another bonus point for it.“ They both laughed. ´what if I ask him for an interview?´Thomas thought. It was perfect chance, but Thomas didn´t want to disturb their conversation. ´what if he says no? Fuck´s sake...Now or never..go for it Müller´

„Ehh...Mario?“ The footballer looked down at him inquiringly.

„Can I-I mean...ugh...Well I have a blog about football and I´d be the happiest person if you allow me to interview you. I ´ll understand if you say no...“ Thomas blushed.

„Why don´t make my fan happy once...okay, but please, no boring questions...“ Mario sat next to him on the bench and ordered his own food. Was he really having food with his favourite footballer? He wanted to slap himself so know if he wasn´t dreaming. Thomas was good improvisator and he made out really cool and funny questions for Mario and wrote his answers down into his notebook. Mario was really kind. Thomas couldn´t believe his luck. 

They were in the middle of interview when some of Mario´s teammates came to him to tell him to go with them. They looked confused. 

„I´m sorry Thomas, I really have to go, but I enjoyed it. Your questions were the best I have ever gotten. We can finish it if you want to. How long are you staying?“

„Oh...It´s totally okay. I´m already the happiest person. Thank you so much. I´m leaving on Sunday.“

„Well, we are leaving on Sunday too. What do you think? Can we finish it on Sunday morning?“ Thomas was confused. Did Mario really want to finish the interview? Thomas was overwhelmed too.

„I really don´t want to annoy you, but if you want to, it would be perfect.“

„As I said. I enjoyed it. When do you want to meet?“ Mario smirked. 

„Uh...I don´t know when are you leaving. Does eight am sound good for you?“

„Apsolutely.“ Mario winked. 

„Okay...See you“ Thomas was on cloud nine. 

„See you Thomas...“ And Mario left. Thomas finished his dinner, he left on the table untouched and went to his apartment. He was grinning from ear to ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English and mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Celebrity crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry this chapter is boring, but I promise you the next one will be much more interesting

Thomas collapsed on his bed. He needed to talk to someone. He found his phone and decided to call Manuel, though he wasn ´t really interested in Thomas´s love life. 

„Manuel! I´m the happiest person alive!!“ Thomas yelled.

„Uh..what happened?“ Manuel sounded tired. 

„I can´t believe it...shit...it is only a dream...OUUCH!“

„What have you just done?“

„I pinched myself! It is not a dream...Yoohoo! I´m so happy! I´m so happy. I need to find a playlist of happy songs on YouTube!“

„Will you finally tell me what happened?“

„Do you remember Mario Gomez? The hot footballer? Tall, dark hair, perfect blue eyes, the most beautiful smile I´ve ever seen...ahhh Manuel I´m so happy...“ Thomas talked rapidly quick. He didn´t even thinking he just talked (like most of the time)

„Uh, probably...?“

„I talked to him! I had interview with him and he was sooo....so-I´m in love Manuel! I mean it! I´m in love...“ Manuel just rolled his eyes on the other side. He didn´t sound very excited about it.

„Okay...slow down. How did that happen?“ And Thomas told him the whole story. Manuel has probably never heard him like this. He didn´t know Thomas was such a fanboy. They talked about half an hour. Okay...Thoms talked. Manuel fell asleep.

-

Bayern won against Frankfurt 3:1 and Mario scored a goal. Thomas really enjoyed the game, bur he couldn´t wait for the next morning. He laid on his bed. He was thinking. What if Mario only fooled him? Why would he want to finish the interview? Thomas was unsure. He wanted to stay positive, but he didn´t want to look like a fool. Next morning Thomas wondered. He came downstairs and ordered a tea and waited for Mario. It was nine o´ clock and Mario wasn´t there. Thomas started to lose his hope. He was just sitting there sadly and reading Mario´s questions from the previous evening. He wanted to cry. He was fooled. He was ashamed. He was beaten, he wanted to run away. 9:15 and he finished his tea. He paid it and was on his way to his apartment. He met Mario on the stairs. 

„Hello Thomas! I´m sorry! I know I´m late, but I had a chat with my coach and I couldn´t say no to him...“ Mario smiled at him and Thomas couldn´t think about anything else than the amazing smile. 

„Hi! Oh, No problem at all. I just though you forgot...“ Thomas grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

„I´m sorry you had to wait...I will buy you favourite dessert as a sorry.“ Mario chuckled.

„Hahah...you don´t have to.“ Thomas laughed. They took a seat. A young lady came to them.

„What would you like?“ She smiled. She looked really kind. He had long blonge hair and bright blue eyes.

„Panna cotta for me, please! What about you Thomas? What is your favourite dessert?“

„I don´t know what panna cotta is, but I´d like it too...“ Thomas looked at her with an honest smile. She nodded and wrote it down. 

„Something to drink?“

„Fruit tea, please.“

„Okay, a fruit tea for me too, please“ 

„Anything else?“ She asked. Mario looked at Thomas, who just shook his head.

„No, thank´s“ Mario smiled at her. (she looked pretty overwhelmed too...Mario´s smile is magical).

„Can we continue?“ Mario turned to Thomas. Thomas asked him different questions. He had prepared them this time. He had a really great time. He loved talking to Mario. They finished their panna cotta. It really was delicious. 

„Okay..that´s all. Thank you for interview Mario...“ Thomas grinned.

„Thank you too Thomas...“ Mario winked (he really should stop winking at poor Thomas)

Thomas looked at Mario shyly. None of them said anything. 

„Shall we continue talking? I really like talking to you and I don´t want to go to my room yet.“ Mario eventually said.

„Uh...yeah, sure“ Thomas gave him a quick shy glance. He really tried his best to stay calm. „I enjoy talking to you too“ He added. It wasn´t a lie at all. He always knew Mario was super hot, but he had no idea he was also really nice and funny. Talking to him was special. 

„So, where are you from, Thomas?“ It was Mario´s turn to ask. Thomas already knew a lot about Mario.

„I Munich...“ Thomas gave him a shy smile.

„Wow! Really? That´s nice.“ Mario grinned. Thomas just nodded. He still felt shy around Mario. It wasn´t like talking to Manuel or Christoph. Even when knew Christoph for a few hours, he didn´t feel shy around him at all. When he talked to Mario he always blushed and acted very shy. It was probably, because Mario was his favourite footballer, but I was still different.

„Do you often watch Bayern games at the stadium?“ Mario continued asking.

„Every game...“ Thomas admitted.

„So you are a huge fan, aren´t you?“ Mario was surprised.

„My friends say I´m a fanatic Bayern fan..“ He laughed awkwardly. They kept talking. They talked about random things and they both felt relaxed.  
Thomas felt sad when Mario told him he had to go. He knew he probably wouldn´t see him again. Thomas waved him and turned, when Mario called his name. He turned. He didn´t know what to expect. What would happen in romantic film? Thomas thought. He scared himself. Mario sheepishly smiled at him.

„Uh..I-I really enjoyed talking to you...“ He managed to say. Again.

„Yeah. Me too...“

„Maybe we can meet and have a chat again...What do you think? We both live in Munich so...“ Thomas´s heard wanted to jump off his chest. He wanted to sing and dance and jump and fly and do whatever people do when they are super happy. 

„It would be perfect...“ He pretended to be cool.

„Well...Can you-uh...Can you maybe give me your number?“ Mario apparently wasn´t sure what to say. 

„Yeah. Of course...“ Thomas pulled his phone out if his pocked. He tiped it into Mario´s phone. He couldn´t believe it.

„Thank you...“ Mario smirked.

„No problem.“ Thomas wanted to wink at him, but he was too shy. He felt stupid for it.

„Bye Thomas, I will call you!“ Mario waved at him.

„Bye. Can´t wait to hear you!“ It could sound like from a cheesy american comedy, but it wasn´t bothering him that much, thought. He was happy. He was extremely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes and my English.


	5. I´m not fangirling

Christoph already had his own keys so this time he didn´t have to wait outside the building. He came in and went straight to the kitchen. Manuel came soon and greeted him with a bright smile. Christoph made a coffee for him and sat down on the armchair. Thomas was in the office sooner than usually. He was shining and smiling like a Cheshire cat. 

„Hello!“ He said happily and went to the kitchen without a single word. Manuel and Christoph looked at each other. Thomas was singing (totally out of tone). He sat on the desk and looked at Manuel. He apparently waited for Manuel to ask, why is he so happy. Manuel liked teasing him. He didn´t ask. He ignored him and talked to Christoph. Thomas frowned and went down to his own office. 

„What was that?“ Christoph asked Manuel. He was curious.

„Thomas talked to his celebrity crush and is too excited about it...“ Manuel rolled his eyes.

„Well...I would probably be excited too...“ Christoph laughed awkwardly and Manuel somehow found it cute.

„Who´s your celebrity crush?“ Manuel looked at him. He wanted to find out if Christoph preferred men or women. 

„I don´t really know...I think I don´t have a celebrity crush. Probably David Backham?“ Manuel smirked. Now he was sure that Christoph was into men. It didn´t meant anything, but he was secretly happy. It was time to work, but Christoph liked talking to Manuel much more than working, but he wasn´t paid for talking to Manuel. Unfortunately. 

Manuel told him to print some papers and offered him to stay in his office. Working all day alone in the office was boring and having Chris as a company was comfortable. They could talk all day. They talked about various things. 

„Mr. Neuer?...“ Christoph started, but Manuel interrupted him.

„Please call me Manuel, or Manu if you want to.“ 

„Okay...Manu,“ Chris chose the shorter one. It wasn´t because he was lazy to say his whole name. He just liked it more. He smirked and looked down to the papers he printed. „Eh...where are you having a lunch?“ He asked sheepishly.

„There is a Chinese bistro down the street. I like to have my lunch there. It is cheap and good. You can ho with me if you want to...“ Manuel studied Christoph and his outfit, while the younger man was printing the papers. He wore black pants, light blue shirt with little dots. He looked really fine, Manuel thought. 

„Okay...I will.“ Christoph turned to see Manuel and smirked. 

-

Christoph came home after work with a huge smile across his face. He liked his new work even more (it wasn´t because of his new boss, shut up). He spent all day talking to Manuel and he got to know him much better. He knew he liked traveling and golf. He was crazy for nutella and chocolate. He liked playing tennis. He would probably like football too, but Thomas kept talking about it. As a child, he played football. He was a goalkeeper. He also goes skiing every weekend in the winter. Manuel was in his head all the time. 

-

Thomas on the other hand was very nervous. He was sitting on his sofa watching tv, but he didn´t pay attention to the screen. He was thinking about Mario. He was waiting for the call. He really wanted to see him again. It wasn´t because he was Thomas´s favourite footballer (okay partly it was). It was because Thomas enjoyed talking to him. He was so fine and kind and Thomas wanted to know him better. It was the first time in past five years that Thomas was thinking about someone that way. He didn´t want to think about him. His life was perfect. Without any troubles. Mario seemed to be huge trouble. Thomas knew it. It couldn´t stop him.

His phone rang.

„Uh hello?“ Thomas asked diffidently.

„Mario here. Is it Thomas? Do you remem-“

„It´s me.Yeah of course I remember...“ Thomas grinned.

„Okay...So...“ Mario didn´t know what to say. He suddenly seemed shy. Talking face to face was probably easier for him that talking on the phone.

„So, can we go out this week? To have a drink or something?“ Thomas finished the sentence for him. Thomas on the other hand didn´t feel that shy when he talked on the phone.

„Yes..that´s it. Do you want to?“ 

„Of course I want to.“ Thomas chuckled.

„Okay...“ Mario paused. „Where do you want to meet? And when are you free?“

„I come from work at four o´clock. I don´t know where do you want to meet.“

„I know one good pub in the centre of Munich. We can go there. I don´t know where do you live. If you give me your address I will pick you up and we can go there.“

„Okay...I will send you an SMS with my address.“

„Great. When do you want to meet them?“

„I don t know. Wednesday? Is it okay?“ 

„Okay...“

-

It was Wednesday and Thomas was nervous. He knew he would enjoy it, but he still was nervous. He didn´t even know why. Maybe it was just excitement. His heart was pounding when he opened the door for Mario. Thomas was little surprised that Mario found the address so easily. He looked amazing. He wore grey jeans, white t-shirt and grey jacket. It looked really cool. Thomas almost felt jealous because of Mario´s fashion sense. His hair looked perfect. Thomas´s hair on the other hand was a big mess. Thomas had no time to style his hair. Okay...he had the time, but he hadn´t the patience.

„Hi Thomas. Are you ready to go?“ 

„Hi...Yeah, let´s go“ Mario´s car was parked in front of the building. It was big, black audi. Thomas wasn´t a car expert, but he knew that this car must have been fucking expensive. At the moment he felt a little bit bad. He went out with famous footballer. With someone who has millions in his bank. He was so different and Thomas didn´t want Mario to think that he only wants to go out because of his money or fame. It wasn´t like that at all. 

„Your car is really nice...“ Thomas said eventually. He didn´t want to sound much excited. Mario opened the door for him. Thomas stepped into the car. The seat was very comfortable. He looked at Mario lazily. Mario chuckled. It was comfortable. Thomas felt really comfortable around him. 

„Don´t look at me that way. You´re making me nervous.“ Mario started to laugh. What? What way? Thomas Muller control yourself

„What?“ Thomas chuckled. Play it cool

„Are you still fangirling?“ Mario smirked. Eyes fixed to the road.

„I have never been fangirling...“ Thomas frowned.

„Well...the first day we met you looked like a girl who has just seen her favourite member of One direction...“ Thomas just laughed it off. One Direction? You doesn´t look like one of One direction. You are much more handsome...Alright...Zayn is fine, but he isn´t even in 1D anymore, is he? Stop thinking about One direction. Smile at him like nothing happened.

Harry is cute too by the way...

They finally reached the pub. It seemed nice. They ordered some drinks, had a chat and got to know themselves a bit better. Thomas felt happy. Full of joy. Talking to Mario was so great he didn´t want to stop. He could have spent all his life just sitting there and talking to Mario, but it was late and Mario needed to go home. He said he would have training the next morning, so he needs some sleep.   
-

Christoph enjoyed his new work. He loved it there. He was making some coffee for Manuel. It was done and Christoph carried it to Manuel. He tried to open the door when Thomas tried the same from the other side. Thay haven´t seen each other and Thomas was too excited. Christoph ended up on the floor with his whole white shirt covered with coffee. Thomas started to laugh. He didn´t want to laugh, but he couldn t help himself. He wasn´t good in these situations. He always laughed in the most ridiculous situations.

„I´m-“ He said with a laugh. „.I´m so sorry!“ He tried his best to stay serious. Of course he failed. 

„Oh...“ Christop was sitting on the floor with a empty mug in his right hand. He pursed his lips and looked at Thomas.

„Chris I´m really sorry. I didn´t do in on purpose I swear!“ He said with serious expression now. He was proud of himself for controlling that laugher.

„Yeah. I know Thomas. That´s...huh...not your mistake, I guess“ He slowly got up and looked at his shirt. He felt the hot liquid on his belly. 

Manuel went to the room too. He didn´t start laughing as Thomas expected him to. He looked at Thomas with an raised eyebrow, then at Christoph.

„I´m sorry boss...“ Christoph looked down. He expected Manuel to be angry at them.

„Are you okay, Chris?“ He looked down at him and offered him his help. Christoph took his hand and Manuel helped him up.

„Yeah.“ He sighed. Thomas quietly left the room. Manuel seemed to be busy with Christoph. Christoph felt stupid again. This was even worse than the buckle accident. 

„I have a spare shirt in my bag. I can borrow it to you...“ Manuel went back to his office and Christoph followed him.

„Oh...You don´t have to do that for me.“ But Manuel already took his shirt off his bag and threw it to Christoph. 

„Thank you...“ He said sadly. ´Manuel probably thinks I´m totally stupid´ he thought. He put off his wet shirt and put on Manuel´s one. Manuel was watching him as he changed the shirt and he it made him feel weird. The shirt smelled exactly like Manuel and Christoph loved it. He looked at Manuel sheepishly. Manuel just smirked.

„Chris...It´s alright. Don´t be shy...“ He patted his back and went to Thomas´s office. Christoph made another coffee for Manuel. He checked the door four times this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	6. Celebrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry it´s been a while, I´ll post new chapters more often I hope

„Have I already told you that I´m the happiest person?“ Manuel was about to leave the office when Thomas attacked him. He told him about his next meeting with Mario earlier. He kept talking about him. Manuel was afraid. Thomas was his best friend and he didn´t want him to be hurt. He didn´t trust famous people and he especially didn´t trust this footballer. He knew enough of him from newspapers and these things weren´t nice at all. Manuel didn´t have to meet him to know he didn´t like him.

„Yes you have Thomas...“ Manuel rolled his eyes and packed his bag. 

„Mario is perfect. He is truly perfect.“ Thomas took a seat on Manuel´s desk. 

„Just be careful, okay?“ Manuel looked at him this time. 

„Careful? Why?“ They brunette laughed. He knew his best friends and he expected this to come. 

„One never knows...these famous people...“ 

„What do you mean?“ Thomas frowned. 

„I mean that Mario is rich and famous and he can have anyone. Some of these people just want someone to fuck. They don´t even care what gender are they. They are looking for willing boys like you are. Don´t let him use you,please“ Manuel told him with a serious expression. It scared Thomas. 

„Oh come on Manuel! He is not like that. He is nice to me.“ Thomas said. It was true, Mario has been nice. 

„It´s just a game...“ 

„Oh mum...“ Thomas rolled his eyes.

„Just be carefull...“

„I will“ Thomas said happily and left the office. As he came home, he changed into comfy jeans and grey t-shirt and went out with Mario. They met in a park near Thomas´s place. They went to a cinema and then to a pub. Mario told him he wouldn´t have training the next day so he could drink a little. They ordered their first drink and Thomas was really happy. He wanted to get drunk that day...they kept ordering more and more drinks...Thomas felt more dizzy with every cup. He wanted more. He just wanted to relax, to free his head.

-

„Thomas! Please, wake up!“ He heard familiar voice „Thomas!“ The voice was louder this time. Thomas felt something on his naked shoulder. The touch was soft and gentle. 

„Huh?“ He looked up confused. He saw beautiful blue eyes looking at him. He finally managed to recognise where he was. He was shocked a little bit. The other man smiled at him and Thomas had no choice and smiled at him too.

„Where am I?“ Thomas sat up and looked around. He noticed, he was naked. He started to panic a little and took the blanket around his body. The walls were brown. He saw beautiful lights and nice dark furniture. He looked around, he had no idea what was going on. 

„In my bedroom...“ Mario was fully dressed. Thomas really started to panic. He wanted to get up, but he had no clothes on. His clothes were all around the room. He saw his boxer just next to the bed. He grabbed it and looked at Mario.

„W-what? Did we-?“ Thomas had a horrible headache. He wanted to vomit. He knew he wouldn´t vomit anyways. He wanted to die. He felt fucking horrible.

„You don´t remember?“ Mario frowned and sat onto the bed next to Thomas with pursed lips. Thomas didn´t feel comfortable. He put on his underwear and moved from Mario. 

„I´m sorry...So we really...“ He sighed and covered his face with his hands. 

„Are you okay?“ Thomas was shocked. Sleeping with Mario on their second meeting wasn´t part of the plan at all. He didn´t remember anything from the previous night. He didn´t even know how did he get to Mario´s flat or his bed. He felt totally ashamed. 

„Eh...yes. What time is it?“ Thomas rubbed his forehead. He was really sick. 

„Eight o´clock...You can stay here if you want to but...“

„What?? I..-FUCK! I have to be at the office in a few minutes...“ Thomas started to look for all his clothes. He put on his pants, but he couldn´t find his t-shirt.

„Shit! I´m borrowing your T-shirt...“ Thomas mumbled and Mario handed him his grey t-shirt, which was too big for Thomas, but he didn´t care. He put it on and looked at Mario helpless.

„I can také you to the office if you want to...“ Mario offered. 

„That would be really nice of you.“ 

„Okay...Come on! We have to go!“ Mario took his arm around Thomas´s shoulders. Thomas didn´t feel comfortable. He was angry at Mario. It was for no reason. He was tired and he needed someone he could be mad at. Mario was the only possible victim. He also thought about what Manuel has said to him.What if he was true? What if he was just Mario´s fuck toy? He really started to think about it .

The whole ride was silent. Thomas didn´t talk to Mario. He frowned and looked at his feet all the time. Mario looked at him few times. He wasn´t in a good mood either. 

They were close to the building. Mario stopped the car and looked at Thomas.  
„Are you okay Thomas? Are you mad?“ He took his hand on Thomas´s shoulder.

„I´m fine...“ Thomas didn´t even bother to force a smile anymore. He pulled Mario´s hand off his body. 

„Really?“ Mario looked at him gently.

„Yes.“ He said firmly. He opened the car door and stepped off the car.

„Goodbye Mario. Thank you for the ride.“ He closed the car door and left. Mario was horribly confused.   
-

„Thomas you´re late.“ Manuel snapped at him, when he entered his office. 

„I know. I´m sorry...“ He looked down.

„You look like a shit.“ He chuckled and Thomas didn´t even look at him.

„I know...“ 

„I have never seen you with a V-neck T-shirt. Isn´t it too big for you? Rough night, huh?“ Manuel laughed.

„I know...Thank you for making my day even better, boss.“ He looked hurt. He left the office and went to his own one. Manuel looked at Christoph. They were both confused.

„What the hell?“ Christoph mumbled.

„Should I go to him and ask him if he is okay?“ Manuel asked Christoph, who shrugged with a frown. Manuel decided to go to Bastian. Bastian would help Thomas better than Manuel. He was sure it has something to do with Mario Gomez and Bastian was the love guru of the office. 

-

Bastian carefully opened the door of Thomas´s office. Thomas had his face in his hands. He has some time to think about it and he was almost sure. Manuel was right. He ended like a fuck toy of his favourite footballer. 

„Thomas? Tell me what happened...“ He sad net to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

„Basti...I´m such a fool.“ Thomas was thankful that Bastian came. He was always willing to listen to his friends´problems. 

„Why? What happened?“

„Manuel was right...Mario is just a celebrity who wanted someone to fuck. I was so naive.“

„Have you slept with him?“ 

„Yes...I woke up this morning in his bed. I asked him if we had had sex and he told me that we had. On second meeting? Really? I don´t really remember what happened yesterday. He probably got me drunk and only used me. Typical. I´m a fool...Naive fool.“

„Oh Thomas. Are you sure? I thought you said he was nice.“

„He is nice. He is kind and caring and amazing...but it is probably just a game. I know it now.“ Thomas sighed.

„It will be fine Thomas. At least you wouldn´t do that again. There some guys like him. Celebrities are unreadable.“

„He seemed so fine.It was just a game. I feel so ashamed.“

„Don´t...it would be okay...“ Thomas only nodded. He really felt horrible. He didn t want to believe that Mario only used him. Bastian quietly left the room. There was a knock on the door soon. It was Manuel. He went to him.

„It would be okay Thomas...“ He had no idea what to say.

„You were right...Famous people are all the same.“

„You should have listened to me...“

„Next time I will...“ 

„Thomas you can go home if you want to...If you don´t feel good or anything. I will také you home.Come here...“ Manuel hugged him tightly.Thomas was thankful he had friends like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


	7. Bastin, the love guru

*doorbell sound*

„Chris? Can you please go open the door?“ Manuel looked at his assistant, who was categorizing some documents. He didn´t expect anyone to come. 

„Yes, sure.“ Christoph stood up and went downstairs to open the door. There was a tall, dark haired man on the other side. Christoph has never seen him before. He opened the door carefully.

„Good morning..Do you-“ The man interrupted him. He looked upset, maybe sad? Christoph started to worry, he had a really bad feeling. 

„My name is Mario Gomez. Is Mr. Müller here, please?“ Christoph froze. Mario Gomez...Unfortunately he knew exactly who was the man. 

„Eh-Uh...He stayed at home. He is not feeling good.“ Mario´s expression softened a little. He looked more worried now.

„Oh...is he okay?“ He asked almost carefully.

„I think it is nothing serious...He is probably just sick. Huh...Do you want me to call the boss?“

„Yes please“ 

Christoph went back to the office to tell Manuel about Mario Gomez.

„Who´s that?“ Manuel asked as he saw Christoph´s face.

„Well...“

„Well??“ Manuel raised an eyebrow.

„Mario Gomez...“ Manuel stood up immediately. He went downstairs angrily. Christoph didn´t know what to do. Manuel looked really angry. He went to Bastian and Lukas. Bastian went downstairs too. Manuel was already yelling at Mario.

„What do you think you are doing?? You think that you are famous and rich means that you can play this game with everyone? That you can have anyone? Thomas seemed like an effortless victim, didn´t he? I´m sick of you! Get the fuck off and don´t try to contact him anymore! Find yourself another toy!“ Manuel was really angry, he closed the door in front of Mario´s face. Mario didn´t see it coming at all. Bastian opened the door again. He wanted to explain everything to Mario, who looked really confused and pretty scared. 

„Oh Hi...Sorry for Manuel. Thomas is his best friend and yeah...he is too tutelary. You´re probably confused, aren´t you?“ Bastian said. He looked annoyed. It wasn´t the first time he had to solve Manuel´s problems. Manuel always gets angry and yell at people. 

„I am totally confused. What happened? What have I done?“ Mario leaned against the doorframe. 

„Well...You got him drunk and fucked him...Thomas thinks you only used him.“

„What the fuck? I got him drunk and fucked him? We went to the pub and got some drinks. Thomas wanted them. I told him to stop, but he kept drinking and when he was horribly drunk, I wanted to call a taxi and took him home, but he told me that he wanted to go to my place so we went there. He started to kiss me. He wanted it all...Does he really think it? I would have never done this...I-I really like talking to him. He is great guy and I would never hurt him. “

„Was it really like that? Can I believe you?“ Bastian was surprised.

„I called him, but he didn´t pick up...he is probably mad at made, isn´t he?.“ Mario felt horrible. He looked at his feet.

„He is hurt.“ Bastian stated.

„Oh my god I´m so dumb...I should have stopped him.“ Mario covered his face with his hands. 

„I think that Thomas would understand if you explain everything.“ Bastian tried to calm him down.

„But he probably hates me...He didn´t answer any of my phone calls. He ignores me...“ He mumbled through his palms. 

„Oh my god...I will call him...“ Bastian sighed and rolled his eyes.

„Really?“ Mario took his hands off his face and looked at him hopefully.

„Yes.“

„Thank you so much! I´m really thankful!“

„You should be...I will tell him to call you.“

„Thank you so so much“ Bastian nodded and went back to the office to tell everything to Lukas.

„So, what happened?“ Lukas yelled at him with excitement. 

„Manuel yelled at Gomez, who was confused. Thomas is probably wrong. Mario told me he didn´t use him. Thomas wanted it. Gomez looked horrible, so I told him I´d Thomas...“

„Aww! Cupid Basti again!“ Lukas laughed.

„Sure, I´m the best in the city!“ Bastin muttered. 

-

„Can we go to have a lunch Christoph?“ Manuel still looked angry. He needed to calm down. He didn´t want Christoph to think that he is aggressive or something like that, but he was really angry, when he saw Mario Gomez. He knew Thomas since they were kids and he was like a brother for him. 

„Yes I´ll only finish this...“ Christoph quickly finished his work and Manuel waited for him.They went to an Asian bistro not far from the office. They took a table and ordered food. They always had something to talk about. 

„We have some time left. Do you want to have a dessert? I think, I need some chocolate...“ Manuel asked when they finished their lunch. Manuel was happy there was someone normal and he can talk to him, because Lukas with Bastian are in their own world and Thomas never let him talk.

„Why not.“ Christiph chuckled and they went to the pastry shop. It was on the square near the bistro. They ordered their desserts and Manuel decided to pay for Christoph too. Christoph protested first, but Manuel was adamant. 

„Okay, but I will buy you a beer next time. We can go to a pub sometime and...“ Christoph was proud of himself. 

„That´s great idea. “ Manuel stopped him, trying to hide his excitement.

-

Thomas lied on his coach. He was defeated. He felt so horrible. He wasn´t used to this. Some people are hurt all the time, but Thomas isn´t one of them. He felt used and betrayed. He just and started at the ceiling. 

His phone rang. It was Bastian. He probably wanted to ask how he is. He picked up.

„Hi Thomas!“ Bastian´s voice was cheerful.

„Hello...“ His voice was weak. 

„Are you feeling any better?“

„Yes, but my head feels twice it´s size“

„Thomas...I talked to Mario.“

„Why?“

„He came to the office.“

„Oh.“

„He called you.“

„I know. I don´t want to talk to him anymore.“

„Thomas...Let him explain it to you. It is not how you think it is...“

„No...I don t want to talk to him anymore.“

„Thomas! Manuel was wrong. Mario didn´t use you...you don´t remember anything, but he does“

„Why are you defending him? Is he playing the same game with you too?“

„Thomas, oh my gosh, don´t be stubborn. Do you know what does mean second chance?“

„Yes, but he doesn´t deserve it...“

„Okay...I give up! I wanted you to be happy. If you change your mind, call him and let him explain everything, othervise just keep suffering. Bye!“ Bastian hung up the phone. He wasn´t patient enough with stubborn Thomas.

Thomas started thinking about few minutes later. He was stubborn, he knew it. He didn´t want to call Mario, but he already missed him. He was even more confused. He didn´t know who to believe. The second chance plan a was a good idea anyways. 

He looked at his phone and sighed.


	8. I´m sorry

„Hi.“ There was a lot of hope in Mario´s voice. He sounded almost cheerful?

„Bastian told me to call you.“ Thomas on the other way tried his best to sound uninterested and bored.

„Thomas look,I talked to Bastian too, and he told me-“ he started to explain.

„I don´t want to talk to you on the phone about this.“ Thomsa wanted to look into his eyes. He wouldn´t trust him otherwise. It would make him nervous and it´s much harder for people to lie, while looking into someones eyes. 

„Can I come over then?“ Mario asked surprised. 

„Yes.“ 

„Is it a problem if I come now?“

„No.“

„Okay...I´m at your place in a while.“ Mario knew Thomas was mad at him and he understood. He knew celebrities could be like this, but he hated when people think he is like that. He wouldn´t do that. He needed to explain things to Thomas. He was afraid, because Thomas seemed to be so separated and cold. 

He came to Thomas and pressed the doorbell. Thomas opened the door for him and Mario came in. None of them said anything. Thomas went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Mario sat next to him and Thomas moved to be farther from Mario.

„Would you let me explain everything for you now, please?“ Mario asked carefully after a long pause.

„Go on.“ Thomas pursed his lips.

„Thank you...First of all, I´m sorry and I know I made a mistake, but you should know this. Why do you think I would use you? Do you think that I started to talk to you in the restaurant then and I planned to fuck you? Thomas I know we don´t know each other that well, but I wouldn´t hurt you. I wouldn´t use you. I´m not this kind of celebrity, you or Manuel might think I´m. You wanted all these drinks and you started everything. I know I should´ve stopped you. It was my mistake too, and I know it. Believe me, I regret it. I knew you were drunk, but I didn´t stop you. I probably wanted it too. It was probably because of the alcohol, but I would have never done that If I know you didn´t really want it. I really, really didn´t want to hurt you. I´m so sorry. I´m sorry you are hurt because of me. I would be the happiest person if you let me redress it all“ 

Thomas didn´t know what to say. It all made sense and he felt ashamed. Of course he believed him. Mario would have to be a really good actor to make it up and Thomas could see he looked really sad.. He wouldn´t probably apologize too, if he only wanted him for sex.Thomas knew it was his mistake. He blamed Mario for something that was his own mistake. He ignored him and was mad at him for nothing.

„I´m sorry Mario...“ He only managed to say. „I´m so sorry.“

„Please tell me you believe me...“ He looked straight into his eyes. Thomas tried to avoid eye contact, but these blue eyes were like a magnet for him.

„I do.“ he mumbled.

„Thank you.“ Mario smiled at him. His smile was small, but Thomas suddenly wanted to smile too. He didn´t. He wanted to stay serious.

„I shouldn´t have blamed you for it. I´m sorry.“ He said finally.

„It was mistake of both of us. Can we just erase it?“ Mario gently placed his hand on Thomas´s shoulder.

„Yes I´d be happy.“ Thomas blushed and finally managed to look at the other man again.

„Well.This didn´t happen then“ Mario smirked. It was easier than he expected. 

There was an uncomfortable silence. None of them knew what to say. They just sat there, avoiding eye contact again.

„Do you want to go somewhere?“ Mario finally asked.

„I still don´t feel much good.“ Thomas frowned. Mario wasn´t sure if he just acted it or not. He didn´t know him that well yet.

„Oh. I´m sorry. Can I do something for you then?“

„No. You don´t have to.“ Thomas smiled. It wasn´t forced smile this time.

„Do you want me to go home then?“ Mario looked at him.

„Can you stay? I´m bored when I´m at home alone“ Thomas blushed.

„Sure thing.“ Mario was happy that he could stay. He moved little closer to Thomas and they just spent the rest of the day together talking. It was comfortable to be around each other again. 

-

Thomas felt much better the next day. He went to work. He found Manuel and Christoph smiling at each other in Manuel´s office. They looked happy. Soulmates, maybe? Thomas thought. It made him laugh.

„Hello!“ He went to the office with a smile. Manuel was confused a little. Thomas was like a teenage girl. His moods changed every day. Today´s motto was „smile so wide they´ll have to ask you why are you so happy“

„Hi Thomas! Feeling better?“ Manuel smirked at his friend and Christoph greeted him too. They were both in a good mood.

„Much better. How are you two?“ 

„We are great, aren´t we Chris?“ Manuel looked at Christoph and they both smiled as soon as their eyes met. 

„Sure.“ Christoph nodded.

„By the way...Manu. I was wrong when I told you you were right.“ Thomas smirked and took his favourite seat on the desk.

„What are you talking about?“ Manuel raised an eyebrow.

„About Mario...You were wrong. It wasn´t his mistake at all. Now I finally know. You owe him an apology!“

„Wait what? How do you know it?“

„I talked to him. He told me everything and I believe him. Don´t try to tell me he lied. I know he didn´t. „ 

„Okay...“ Manuel frowned, but didn´t say anything about it. He didn´t like Mario anyways. He looked at Christoph pathetically. Chris knew he wanted to argue with Thomas, but Manuel knew it wasn´t his business. Christoph smiled at Manuel gently to let him know that it was a good thing. 

Thomas watched them all the time.

„What are you doing?“ Thomas raised an eyebrow. They both looked at him, puzzled.

„What are we doing?“ Manuel asked Thomas. He wasn´t sure he wanted to know the answer. Thomas didn´t answer. He shook his head and went to Bastian´s and Lukas´s office.

-

„Hi!“ Thomas opened the door without a knock and found Bastian and Lukas dangerously close to each other giggling and talking about something probably very (un)important. 

„Hi Thomas!“ Bastian and Lukas said at the same time, which made them look at each other and smile widely. Thomas started to be sick again.

„Let me guess...You listened to me and called Mario. It´s my only explanation for your good mood.“ 

„Yes I did. Thank you Basti...“ Thomas would hug his friend, but Lukas would be jealous.

„Next time you should listen to me instead of Manuel.“ Bastian smiled victoriously.

„Well... Schweini, that you were right once doesn´t mean you would be right next time. Honestly I would believe Manuel rather than you.“ Lukas smirked. 

„You broke my heart Luki...“ Bastian pretended to look sad. Lukas elbowed him gently.

Thomas stared at them with raised eyebrows.

„Hey I wanted to talk about something with you too...“ Thomas sat on the desk.

„Go on!“ 

„Haven´t you noticed something wrong with Manuel and Christoph?“

„Oh yeah. The way they look at each other. Of course we noticed. Manuel has finally found his soul mate.“ Lukas started to laugh. 

„You will end up together. I´m sure.“ Bastian laughed too.

„I´m not that sure. I doubt one of them would do the first step.“ Thomas frowned.

„That´s true. Chris is too shy and Manuel is...Manuel“ Then Lukas looked misheviously at Bastian and Thomas regretted saying something.

„But...What if we do the first step?“ Bastian knew exactly what Lukas meant with that look. Thomas knew as well. Yes, he totally felt sick again.

-

Thomas went back to his own office. He didn´t what was more horrible, Manuel and Christoph undressing each other with their eyes or Bastian and Lukas with their satanic plan. He decided to finish his project, but he got bored soon. His phone was placed on the desk. He took it and messaged Mario. 

hi :) -thomas

 

hello! feeling better? -mario Mario answered in few minutes.

yes, much better. thank you for staying with me yesterday.-thomas

no problem...I always like to spend time with you-mario It warmed Thomas´s heart. It felt so nice that someone wanted to spend time with him. He suddenly felt complete. He finally knew what was missing. 

how was your training?-thomas

it was good. Fips tripped while doing the football ladder exercise. it was hilarious. :D -mario

That was the most interesting thing about the training? :D -thomas

deffinetly :D -mario

hey, wanna go somewhere when you finish your work?- mario

yes, sure -thomas

may I pick you up in the office?-mario

that would be nice :) -thomas

when should I be there?-mario

at 4. is that okay?-thomas

okay. see you then! :)-mario

thank you! see you too :)-thomas

-

„We can lock them in the bathroom“ Bastian and Lukas sat at the desk planning the huge Neumer mission

„Why? They spent the whole day together in on office. It doesn´t make any sense.“ Lukas frowned.

„Any better idea?“ Bastian raised an eyebrow. 

„No...You are the clever one here“ 

„Who said that?“ 

„Me.“ l

„Oh great. Should I thank you, then?“

„We can let the note in Manuel´s desk“

„What note?“

„We can write something like ´I´m your secret admirer. Would you like to go out with me? Mark: Yes or No´ on it“ 

„It is so stupid it could work.“ 

-

„Chris...the doorball. Could you...?“ Manuel was interrupted while doing his project. It was time to go home, but Manuel wanted to finish it that day. Christoph promised to stay with him.

„Sure.“ Christoph grinned and went down stairs to open the door. He saw the dark haired man again. Mario Gomez. His expression was cheerful this time. 

„Hello.“ A wide smile crossed his face.

„Hello. Can I help you?“ Christoph smiled back.

„Can I talk to Mr. Müller?“ 

„I´m not sure he has finished his project yet. May I také you to his office?“

„That would be nice of you“ Mario smirked and followed Christoph up stairs. Christoph knocked on the door of the office.

„Come in!“ Mario smiled as he heard Thomas´s voice. Christoph opened the door. Thomas looked surprised, but his face lit up in a smile. 

„Hi Mario!“ He stood up and went to him. Mario welcomed him with short hug, which Thomas didn´t see coming. He startled, but hugged him back. They smiled at each other and the world was suddenly forgotten. 

Christoph left the room and Mario looked around the room. The wall in front of Thomas´s desk catched his attention. There were porters of Bayern Munich on the wall. Two team photos and poster of Mario. Thomas noticed Mario looked at the wall nd redded. Fuck.

„And you want to tell me you´re not a fangirl?“ Mario chuckled. Thomas looked like a tomato.

„Eh...“ He chuckled awkwardly.

„We better go. Okay?“ Thomas dragged Mario out of his office. Stupid Christoph.

-

„Do you have a plan what to do?“ Mario asked Thomas while stepping into the car.

„I have a plan what NOT to do. I´m not going to drink for at least a month.“ 

„Your health will thank you for that.“ Mario grinned „Do you want to play FIFA?“

„I can´t say no to FIFA!“ Mario drove to his apartment. Mario´s flat was really nice. It was big and modern. Just the type of flat you would expect from someone who is a famous footballer. 

They entered Mario´s living room. It was the most beautiful room of the flat. It was probably too big for one person. Everything looked clear and perfect. There was a big sofa in the middle of the room, opposite the sofa was huge television. Mario put on the game and Thomas took a seat on Mario ´s sofa.

„So comfy...“ Thomas moaned. Mario looked at back at him with a bright smile. He hanged him a controller and sat close to him. It was even more comfortable when Mario was that close to him. Thomas could smell his essence. It smelled like an expensive cologne mixed with raspberries and Thomas liked it. The game started. Mario was nice enough to let Thomas play for Bayern Munich. He played with Barcelona.

Bayern Munich had first big chance, but one of the strikers missed it and Thomas groaned. „Damn!“ Mario laughed, eyes fixed on the screen. Messi was already in the penalty area, but he wasn´t able to score as well. Thomas gave Mario a look. 

In few minutes Bayern Munich´s goalkeeper saved Neymar´s kick, but he couldn´t reach the next one from Luis Suarez.

„Yes!“ Mario celebrated „My boy! Luis Suarez!“

„You like Luis Suarez?“ Thomas frowned.

„He´s good footballer...“ Mario remarked.

„Be careful. He can bite you!“ Thomas laughed. Mario elbowed him in the ribs, but he laughed too. Thomas tried to manage his laugher. Bad jokes were definitely Thomas´s good point.

„Mario Gomez got an amazing pass from Xabi Alonso! And it´s...shit! It´s crossbar! Gomez! Why are you doing this to me.“ Thomas yelled. He was too excited.

„Gomez probably wants Barca to win.“ Mario smirked.

„I would slap him...“ Thomas mumbled.

„Oh it´s not his mistake!“ Mario frowned, but Thomas interrupted him and grabbed his elbow as one of his players was really close to the goal.

„Goooool!“ Thomas jumped up and yelled.“

„Who did-Oh! Mario Gomez!“ Mario winked at him.

„What a player...I love him!“ Thomas laughed.

„You are not going to slap him anymore?“ Mario raised an eyebrow.

„I´m going to hug him when I meet him for that goal“ Thoms grinned

„Fangirl!“ 

„Shut up Gomez!“

„Duh I scored the goal. You owe me a hug so stop yelling at me.“ 

„You don´t deserve that.“

„I thought it is a dream of each fangirl to hug their idol.“ Mario loved teasing Thomas.

„Find that fangirl then!“ Thomas frowned, but Mario opened his arms for him and smiled.

„I´m waiting...“ Mario pursed his lips. Mario was like a magnet for Thomas. He wanted to hug him so bad. He was totally pathetic and Mario knew it.

„Come on! Come here!“ Mario started to laugh and Thomas finally moved closer to him. Mario took his arms around him and Thomas startled a little. Mario moved his arms on Thomas´s hips, he barely touched them and moved his arms around Thomas´s waist. Thomas didn´t know what to do with his arms. He didn´t usually hug someone. He wasn´t used to being close to someone. He placed his arms around Mario´s neck, because it was just natural for him and rested his head against Mario s shoulder. He was in a heaven. The hug was warm and tight and Thomas wanted it to last forever, but Mario slowly pulled his hands off Thomas and it was a signal for Thomas to do the same. 

Thomas looked at Mario´s face. His lips interested him the most. He wanted to press them against his own ones. He wanted to taste them. Thomas has to shake his head, which made Mario smile. They sat much closer to each other than before. Mario took the controller which was placed on the coffee table and nodded to Thomas.

„Wanna continue?“


	9. Chocolate cookies

Christoph had been already in the office when Manuel arrived. They smiled at each other and Christoph automatically went to the kitchen to make a coffee for them. 

Manuel opened his top drawer to take a pen from it when he noticed a note, he was sure he didn´t put there. He gently took it and read what was written on it. 

Dear Manuel,

I just want to tell you that you have the most gorgeous eyes. I really like you. Would you like to go out sometime? Mark: YES or NO.

Your secret admirer xx

-

The weekend was gone and Thomas was totally happy. He blamed Mario for it, but the official version was that it was because Bayern won. On his way to work Thomas went to the supermarket and bought a huge chocolate bar for Mario. He scored a hattrick, but he celebrated it with his teammates, so he couldn´t celebrate it with Thomas. He would buy his some alcohol, but Thomas promised not to drink and he didn´t want to let Mario drink alone. He had no problem with sharing the chocolate with him. 

He entered Manuel´s office, but Manuel was gone. Christoph was in the kitchen making coffee.

„Hi Chris!“ Thomas sat on the table and grinned at Christoph.

„Hi Thomas. How are you?“ Christoph´s expression was calm and relaxed.

„I´m fine, what about you?“ Thomas beamed.

„Do you know where did Manuel go?“ Christoph snorted.

„No...where did he go?“ Thomas raised an eyebrow.

„I don´t know. He suddenly left the room and run downstairs.“ 

„Maybe he drunk too much and is sick...“ Thomas laughed.

„Oh..I hope he is okay. Shall I go check him? You know I´m his assistant and it's my responsibility that he is okay...“ Of course, Christoph that why you worry about him... 

„Yeah. You can go check the bathroom...“ Thomas said and Christoph left the room in a hurry. 

Thomas looked at the mug of coffee on the table and smirked. He took it and tasted it. It didn´t taste good. He didn´t like coffee, but he wanted to retaliate on Christoph for letting Mario to his office. He drank half of the mug and placed the rest of it to the same place.

-

„Bastian?“ Manuel opened the door with a note in his hand. 

Shit

„Mate, i didn´t know you were my secret admirer. Thank you for your compliment and of course I would like to go out with you sometime. Just make sure Lukas isn´t jealous please...“ Manuel winked at him.

„Oh..eh...“ Bastian and Lukas both stared at him.

„How?“ Bastian mumbled.

„I know your handwriting you idiot!“ Manuel laughed and left the room. Lukas gave Bastian a pointless look.

-

„Manu are you sick?“ Christoph joined him on the stairs.

„Why? I hope this is not another prank..“ Manuel rolled his eyes.

„What? Prank? No...“ Christoph frowned.

„Okay...“ The taller one sighed.

„Where did you go?“ Christoph asked him again.

„I wanted to meet my secret admirer.“ Manuel chuckled and left Christoph staring at him puzzled.

„Is my coffee done?“ Manuel asked and Christoph stepped into the kitchen. He found a half empty mug on the table.

That bastard Thomas.

-

thomas come to our office. right now! -bastian 

Thomas raised an eyebrow and went to the office. He didn´t know what to expect. Well...he didn´t even want to know it.

„Yeah? What do you want?“ Thomas opened the door lazily.

„Thomas! We need your amazing ideas! We have to bring Neumer together!“

„Neu-what?“

„Christoph Kramer and Manuel Neuer...Neumer...“ 

„Oh...“ Thomas rolled his eyes. „Why?“

„We want to share the love! We want to make two people happy.“ They both started to laugh.

„Oh my got. I´m not a cupid.“ Thomas protested.

„But your ideas are brilliant! We need your help!“ bastian frowned.

„Okay...do you have any ideas?“ Thomas sighed.

„He can lock them in the bathroom together!“ Bastian yelled.

„Oh..so cliché.“ Lukas giggled.

„But it works...“ 

„Let´s do that then...“ Thomas muttered. 

„That was easy...But not today...“

-

Thomas found himself in front of Mario´s flat with a bright smile. Mario opened the door and a smile appeared on his face as he saw the bavarian.

„Hi Thomas! I didn´t expect you to come that soon.“ Mario stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He looked cute. His normally perfect styled hair was a big mess, but Thomas found it cute. 

„I´m sorry, I went straight from work. Is that a problem?“ Thomas frowned.

„No at all. Come in!“ Mario smiled and Thomas happily entered the room. Mario managed to hug him as a welcome. It made Thomas smile.. He took his arms around Mario´s torso and didn´t plan to let him go. Mario laughed. Hugging Mario was Thomas´s new hobby. Mario didn´t resist too. 

Mario gently freed himself from Thomas´s embrace. Thomas took his arms off and followed Mario to the living room. 

„Hey Mario! I bought you a chocolate! For that hattrick. It was amazing. I wanted to buy you a champange, but I didn´t want you to drink alone.“ Thomas gave him a huge chocolate bar.

„Aww...Thank you Thomas. That´s nice of you!“ Mario took the chocolate from Thomas and stared at it. It was really big.

„You want me to be fat, don´t you?“ Mario laughed.

„Your coach wouldn´t be happy, that´s true...“ Thomas grinned.

„But I like to anyways...chocholate for goals. that´s good motivation for me!“ Mario smiled.

„Next time I will bake you some chocolate cookies!“ 

„Can you bake chocolate cookies?“ Mario was surprised. Thomas could cook and bake, because he usually made his dinner himself. He had plenty of time everyday and cooking was his hobby. Chocholate cookies were one of his favourite recipes.

„Yeah. I bake it quite often...“ Thomas blushed.

„I had no idea you can bake...“

„I really like baking...“

„Then you can bake some cookies from that chocolate, because I love cookies.“ Mario laughed. It was meant to be just a joke.

„You want me to bake you cookies?“ Thomas raised an eyebrow.

„Exactly...“ Mario laughed.

„Now?“ 

„Yeah!“

„Okay...“ Thomas took the chocolate and went to Mario´s kitchen.

„What? Where are you going?“ Mario followed him to his kitchen.

„To yout kitchen to make you chocolate cookies?“ Thomas winked.

„Woah. It was a joke. Will you really bake me cookies?“ Mario sat on the chair and watched Thomas leaning against the table. 

„You deserve it...“ Thomas mumbled.

„You can´t be serious Thomas...“

„I love crazy ideas.“

„I can get used to this...“ Mario leaned against the chair.

„What?“

„You baking for me.“ Mario smirked and Thomas smiled back. 

„Want to help me?“ Thomas laughed.

„I can´t bake...“ Mario frowned.

„I can learn you how to make chocolate cookies...but first we have to check if you have everything we need.“

„Do you know the recipe?“ Mario glared at him.

„Of course I remember it. I do it really often.“

„You´re unbelievable“

„Do you have some flour?“

„I guess so...“ Mario opened a cabinet a took a pack of flour from it.

„cocoa powder?“ Mario took a pack of it from the same cabinet. Then he placed two eggs, baking powder and butter on the worktop.

„Do you have some vanilla extract and soft brown sugar?“

„Oh I don´t have a vanilla extract and I have only granulated brown sugar.“

„Oh.“ Thomas groaned.

„We can go to the store. It is not far from my flat.“ Mario offered

„Okay.“ Thomas smiled again.

„I won´t waste this chance.“ Mario laughed.

They went to the store and bought all they needed. It was fun shopping together. They bought some strawberries as well and went back to Mario´s flat. 

„We can start baking now! The butter softened. It´s perfect.“ Thomas ordered. „Can you hand me a bowl?“ Mario opened the cabinet and placed a big black bowl to to worktop. 

„Perfect...I will mix the butter with the sugar.“

„What can I do?“ Mario stood next to him. 

„Just rest...“ Thomas smiled softly. „You deserve it. I probably wouldn´t need your help.“

„Don´t pamper me...I want to help. I´ll be bored otherwise.“ Mario laughed and Thomas decided that he liked baking for him. He liked pampering him as well, because it made him happy to see him so relaxed and happy. „You promised me to teach me how to bake them...“ Mario continued and stole the blender from Thomas.

„Hey!“ Thomas yelped.

„I want to do it.“ Mario started to blend butter with brown sugar.“Am I doing it right?“ Mario looked at Thomas.

„Yeah, it´s perfect.“ Thomas took the eggs. „You can add these eggs“ Mario did as he was told and Thomas opened the little bottle of vanilla extract. „Now add one teaspoon of this.“ Mario looked excited. He added the vanilla extract and mixed it together.

„Now také another bowl.“ Thomas raised a eyebrow.

„Why?“ Mario asked while taking the bowl from the cabinet.

„You have to mix the dry ingredients in separate bowl.“

„Why?“

„The baking powder and the cocoa powder gets evenly distributed throughout the flour. If you don´t do it the cookies could be less fluffy and good.“

„Oh okay...I want my cookies to be fluffy and good.“ Mario was surprised by the fact.

„You would need a strainer now.“ Mario found the strainer and put it on the top of the bowl.

„Sift the flour, baking powder and the cocoa powder trough it.“ Mario made a mess a little with the cocoa powder which was now all over the worktop. Thomas didn´t comment on it. „We can use the chocolate instead of chocolate chips. We have to cut it into little pieces.“ Mario took a knife and put the chocolate bar on the worktop. 

„Cut it...Try not to cut your fingers.“ Thomas laughed. „Oh...smaller pieces Mario...these are too big. May I do it?“

„No..“ Mario shook his head, fully focused on cutting the chocolate.

„Mario you have to cut it into smaller peaces. Let me show you.“ Thomas took the knife from him and showed him how to do it. Mario let him finish it eventually.

„Add the chocolate into the dry mixture!“ Thomas ordered. „Whisk it and put a part of it into the other bowl.“ Thomas eventually did it himself, because Mario wasn´t able to understand how big part should he added. He should probably keep playing football, because the possibility that he would become a chef one day is quite low.

„Preheat the oven to 180 degrees.“ That was easier for Mario. Thomas finished mixing the mixture.

„Now take a tablespoon of the mixture and put it on the baking tray. Let it fall from the spoon.“ This job was perfect for Mario. He got bored quite soon, but it looked really delicious and Mario couldn´t wait to try the cookies. Thomas put the tray with the cookies into the oven. 

They both sat down on the chairs and waited for the cookies to be baked.

„It was fun...I have just made my first cookies.“ Mario beamed proudly at the other man.

„Congratulation...I can´t wait to taste them.“ Thomas smiled.

„Me neither! We can go watch a tv until it´s done.“ Thomas only nodded and followed Mario to the living room. They both took seats on Mario´s comfy sofa and Mario put on the tv. They watched Two and Half a Man and they both laughed. Thomas felt as relaxed as he didn´t for a long time. Thomas liked everything about that man. Mario moved big closer to him. He was tired, but he smiled all the time. It felt like if they knew each other for years. 

The cookies started to smell really good. They went to the kitchen and Thomas pulled it off the oven. It looked amazing. Mario wanted to try them, but Thomas topped him, because they were still really hot. They had to let them cool on the tray. They returned to the living room. 

Mario looked really sleepy. Thomas got up and went check the cookies. He moved them on a plate, he found in one of the cabinets. Mario joined him in a while. He looked at to cookies over Thomas´ s shoulder. Thomas could feel his warm breath. Mario smiled, he wanted to hug, Thomas from behind and press a quick peck on his cheek, but he didn´t do that. He just stood there until Thomas turned to him with a place full of cookies. 

„Mhh..They look delicious...“ Mario tried one and moaned. „It is amazing.“ Thomas nodded.

„Where did you put the strawberries?“

„I will bring them to the living room. Take the cookies there and wait for me...“ Thomas did as Mario ordered. The other man joined him with a bow of strawberries is one hand and placed it on the coffee table next to the plate.

„I love it. It is so good...“ Mario talked about the cookies all the time. „You must bake them for me next time too.“

„If you score a goal, I will bake them for you..“

„What a motivation.“ Mario grinned. He chewed the cookies lazily.

„Sleepy?“

„Yeah...“

„You should have a rest. I will go home...“ Thomas offered, but Mario didn´t like this offer at all.

„No...you have to help me finish these cookies.“ He mumbled.

„Okay then“ Thomas didn´t protest. Mario leaned back. He tried to find himself a comfortable position. Thomas watched him with a smile.

„Huh..well. Would you mind If I use you as a pillow“ he said and lazily placed his head on Thomas´s shoulder. Thomas startled a little, but smiled down at him. It´s normal. You have to get used to this Thomas. Friends do that.

„ Of course, but I don´t think that´s a comfortable pillow for you...“ Thomas blushed and Mario placed a pillow from the sofa on Thomas´s lap and rested his head there. 

„Yeah. This is better...Don´t you mind?“ Thomas blushed even more. 

„It´s okay.“ It was relaxing for both of them. Thomas slowly placed his hand on Mario´s head. He really wanted to touch his hair. He ruffled it and played with it. It was soft. He started passing his hand into Mario´s hair and massaging his head. It apparently did Mario good. Thomas smiled down at him. He relaxed and enjoyed the moment.


	10. The Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all, sorry you had to wait for so long. I´ve been busy recently and I haven´t been at home. Now I´m finally at home and I promise you to post new chapters soon.

„Manuel! Manuel! Manuel!“ Manuel rolled his eyes. 

„Yeah?“ He looked up at the blonde lazily. Well...Bastian couldn´t say if his expression was just lazy or annoyed. These two emotions looked very similar.  
„The tap in the bathroom doesn´t work!“ Bastian yelled, trying his best to look sad.

„Oh...That´s something new this time.“ Manuel still stared up at him, sitting in his comfortable armchair. He didn´t show any interest at all.

„We need you to help us!“ The Blonde made puppy eyes.“ Christoph you should help us too...“ He turned to the younger man.

„No, Chris will stay here and I´ll look at it.“ Manuel finally stood up.

„No, Chris will go with us.“ Bastian argued. Manuel gave him an annoyed look. It was annoyed one for sure this time.

„Show me what is wrong...“ Manuel left the room and said on his way to the bathroom. Christoph started at the door. Curiousness has been his weakness. He went down to the bathroom. He had no idea that he has just saved the plan of his coworkers.

„What the fuck? Bastian? It works. Where´s the problem?“ Manuel raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde with a puzzled expression.

„Oh eh....Christoph!“ Bastian yelled as Christoph entered the bathroom. He ran to the door in full sprint, pushed Christoph into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Manuel and Christoph only heard the sound or key locking the room.

„What the hell? Christoph stared at the door for a few seconds. Manuel meanwhile, took a comfortable seat on the floor, leaned against the wall. He was fed up with his co-workers.

„Get used to this...“ Manuel mumbled.

„What?“ Christoph looked surprised.

„These pranks. They will get bored soon and then they will let us go. I swear I will kill them . Well...I will give them special work as a homework.... Bastards“ At least (this time) Manuel shared the room with someone. 

„But why?“ Christoph wasn´t really excited about this plan.

„For fun? They have special...weird sence of humour.“ Manuel frowned.

„Oh...“ Christoph sighed and sat next to Manuel on the floor.

-

„What are they doing?“ Lukas whispered.

„Aww! Chris has just sat next to him!“ Bastian giggled.

„Guys...Manuel will kill you!“ Thomas watched them from few metres.

„No Thomas...Manuel will kill US! You are our accomplice!“ Lukas turned to him with a mischievous grin.

„No way...“ Thomas mumbled.

„Manuel saw you there too!“ Bastian pursed his lips

„You fuckers...“ 

-

„1 hour 28 minutes 34...35 seconds...“ „1 hour 28 minutes 36 seconds...“ „....1 hour 28 minutes 38 seconds...“

„Christoph, please, could you stop?“

„1 hour 28 minutes 51 seconds...“

„Chris...please.“

„1 hour 29 minutes...“

„Christoph, please! Just stop!“ Manuel yelled.

„I´m bored...“ „1 hour 29 minutes 18 seconds.“ Christoph kept frowning.

„Alright...Let´s talk about something.“ The older one rolled his eyes.

-

„What are they doing?“ Lukas looked down at Bastian, who watched them through the keyhole.

„Talking...I can´t hear them.“ Bastian frowned.

„We should probably let them go them...I don´t want Manuel to get too angry.“ Thomas came back to them.

„Shut up Thomas...“

-

„Will them let us go any soon?“ Christoph didn´t really like to be closed with his boss (he secretly has a crush on) in the bathroom for 1 hour 48 minutes and 43 seconds. 

„I don´t know, but my revenge will be sweet...Can´t wait for it...“ Manuel said misheviously

„Seems like you care more about your revenge than the fucking fact that we are closed here.“ 

„Cool down.“

„I won´t cool down! I really don´t feel good. I can´t breathe...“ Christoph whimpered. Manuel noticed he didn´t look much good. He was pale and he looked more dead than alive.

„Chris? It is serious?“ Manuel looked at him.

„I don´t know. We will see if I pass out or not. Have fun...“ He yelled sarcastically.

„Shit. I´m sorry...“ Manuel knew Christoph was annoyed. He didn´t know what to do. Christoph didn´t want to act like that too, but he felt like he was about to vomit. Manuel stood up and went to the door. He started to knock on it angrily and shouted.

„Open the door right now or I´ll kick it down and kick your asses!!“ They didn´t hear him. Nice.

-

„Guys? It´s too much. I´ll let them go. I have the key anyways, so...“ They were all back in Bastian´s and Lukas´s office.

„Don´t dare to do that Thomas!“ Lukas warned him.

„It´s stupid! Come on!“ Thomas protested.

„No It´s not. It was Poldi´s idea. They are always perfect!“ Bastian smiled at his friend. 

„Yes! It is!“ Poldi added proudly.

„Thomas? Where are you going?“ Lukas raised an eyebrow. How naive was the boy, he thought.

„Thomas! STOP!“ Thomas ran, but Bastian was faster and caught him. 

„Promise you won´t unlock the door and destroy our plan!“ Bastin hissed.

„NO! I will do that!“ Lukas already had scotch tape in his hand. He started to tie Thomas to the chair.

„NO! Stop it Lukas!“ Thomas protested.

„Too late pretty boy...“ 

-

„Christoph just breathe..Alright? Drink some water!“ Manuel had his arm around the other man. Manuel notices that his pulse was rapid and he had a problem with breathing. He was truly worries. He eventually stood up again and looked at the door. He ran against it and kicked it down. He wanted to run into Bastian s and Lukas´s office, but he decided that Christoph was more important then. He helped him up and went straight out of the building so Cristoph could breathe some fresh air. He dragged him out. Christoph seemed happy to be out of the room.. I was still trembling, but he looked 100 percent better. 

„Alright?“ Manuel asked, his hand still placed on Christop´s shoulder.

„Yeah...“ Christoph breathed heavily.

„I´m sorry...“ He looked down.

„It´s not your mistake. Thank you for taking care of me...“ 

„No problem at all.“ Manuel smiled. Christoph smiled back at him softly. 

„Um...Are you hungry? I´ll go kill our colleagues and then we can go have a lunch.“

„Try not to kill them too much...“ Chritoph giggled.

„We´ll see...“ Manuel laughed.

-  
„Awwww. Poldi, look! This is sooo romantic!“ Bastian called his friend, staring from the window. Lukas came quickly to him to see the scene as well. 

„Aren´t they cute!“ Lukas tried to get the best view. Thomas mumbled something trough the tape. Manuel and Christoph went back to the building.

„Eh, Basti, you know what will come next?“ Lukas frowned at the blonde.

„Manuel...“ Basti said, panicky. Lukas pursed his lips and asked „Run?“

„Run!“ Bastian nodded and moved closer to the door. Too late The door slapped open and big man dressed in black busted in the room with two guns in his hands. 

Okay...only his shirt was black and he had no guns. (No drama, sorry) He was still dangerous.

„Shit...“ Bastian and Lukas said together. Thomas looked up at him tied to the chair.

„You two bastards...“ Manuel came closer to them.“what the fuck did you think?“ They both took steps back. „I´ll give you both special projects for home and I´ll make sure you will sweat blood...“ 

„II tfffld you...“ Thomas muttered through the tape.

„Thomas helped us too...“ Lukas said slowly.

„Yeah he did!“ Bastian added.

„I´m not surprised at all. Special project for you too, Müller! Try not even to meet me this week!“ Manuel left the room angrily.

„He will cool down...What do you think Basti? Tomorrow?“

„I´m giving it two days...“

„Wanna bet?“

„Oh challenge accepted!“

-

_Time: 23:22_

_TO: Mario_

_I´m sorry, I didn´t come, but I´m kind of tied to the chair in my friend´s office and they kind of forgot me here. Getting my phone from my pocket was the best thing that happened to me today. -Thomas xx ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry for mistakes.


	11. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I´m sorry that this chapter took me while again. On the other hand this one is bit longer!  
> I hope you´ll enjoy reading it!

Thomas finally sat down, he was horribly tired. He had to work the whole day. He went from work and started the project, Manuel gave him and his co-workers as a „homework“ or better „punishment“.

It really was a punishment. It was so much work and Thomas hated it. He sat on his chair, staring at the screen of his notebook. He just wanted to call it a night and to go straight to his warm,comfy bed, but he also wanted to finish at least this part of the project. He started a new page, when his doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes.

His dog Micky started to woof and Thomas thought his head would burst. He wanted to pretend he was asleep and not to answer the door, but Miky already disturbed him, so he decided that there was nothing to lose by getting up and answering the door. He stood up and slowly moved to the hall. He checked himself in the mirror, he looked horrible. He wore his old dark red hoodie and the pants he wore to work that day and was too lazy to change. His hair was an even bigger mess than usually. Anyways,it was probably only his neighbour who wanted to borrow something, he thought. Not big deal.

„Hmm?“ He answered the door with a yawn and wanted to lean against the door frame, but as soon as he noticed who was his guest he jumped, staring at the man in front of him.

The person chuckled. „Surprise!“ Thomas froze. There was Mario standing in front of his door with a huge pack of potato chips and beer. Thomas wanted to roll his eyes, but he smiled instead. He was too tired and his head apparently didn´t cooperate with his brain.

„Shall we watch some films together? I was thinking about some Disney movies marathon...“ Thomas stared at him in shock. Mario´s cheerful voice made him chuckle. 

„Eh..uh...Hi?“ He managed to say.

„I hope I don´t disturb you. You look so tired...Oh! Didn´t I wake you up? I should go...I´m sorry if I...“ Mario panicked and looked confused. Thomas laughed awkwardly.

„Stop! You don´t disturb me, come in!“ _Movie marathon? Amazing idea Mario. I think I should learn to say **NO!**_

„Okay...but you look so tired.“ Mario frowned and measured him with his eyes sadly.

„Yeah...Manu gave us a special project to do at home and it´s horrible. I have been doing it the whole day.“ Thomas sighed.

„That sucks...You should relax then! Few movies will make you feel good, I guess.“ Mario smiled gently. He didn´t want to go home. 

„I´m sorry I look like a shit, but I worked all day and I didn´t expect a visit, you know“ Thomas opened the door for him and went to his living room. 

„You look cute...The messy hair makes you look different,“ Thomas jumped. He frowned at him. „but I like it.“ Mario continued and Thomas could feel his face becoming red. Mario only chuckled. Thomas went to his living room and took seat on his sofa. Mario followed him and sat next to him. Thomas placed a pillow behind his back and leaned against it.

„Why did you do that?“ Mario raised an eyebrow.

„My back horribly hurts from sitting on the chair all day...“ Thomas rubbed his shoulder with his hands and looked at Mario.

„Well, I can give you a massage. As a professional athlet, I know how to do a back massage.“ Mario smiled at him and Thomas couldn´t lie to himself, he was interested in this idea. 

„That´s not necessary...“ Thomas blushed.

„No...I mean it. It would truly help you!“ Mario promised. 

„Oh...I don´t know...“The younger man looked down sheepishly.

„What don´t you know?...I promise it would feel amazing. Don´t be so shy. “ Mario smirked and Thomas imagined that a massage would really make him feel much better,he had no idea how would his body reacts on Mario touching him.

„Umm...okay. It would probably help me.“ He admitted and smiled shyly at the footballer.

„You bet. Okay...You probably don´t have a massage oil at home, do you?“ Thomas only shook his head. 

„Do you have some coconut oil?“ Mario asked.

„Yes, I do.“ Thomas went to the kitchen and took some coconut oil from the fridge.

„It´s perfect for massages. It feels really good. Okay I think you can lie down on the sofa.“ Thomas looked at him and laid down.

„Take off your hoodie and shirt, please.“ Thomas got up again and did so. He felt really awkward. His body was really different from Mario´s one. Mario had perfect, hot. muscular body. He had perfect six packs and his torso looked amazing. Thomas on the other hand, looked like a lanky teenage boy. „Lie on your belly.“ Mario ordered. Thomas laid down on the sofa and Mario kneeled next to him.

„Just enjoy...feel comfortable. Don´t worry, just relax, alright?“ Mario calmed him.

„Okay...“ Thomas mumbled against the pillow, he placed underneath his head. 

„Okay...I´ll start.“ Mario said and put some oil on Thomas´s back. First it was cold and it made him shiver, but then Mario used his warm hand and it started to melt really quickly. When he touched his skin Thomas really started to relax. Mario´s palms were so soft. Thomas enjoyed every touch of Mario´s skin. Mario spread the oil around and started to massage him. Thomas felt relaxed for the first time of the day. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. He could feel his muscles relax and found himself even more sleepy than before. 

About fifteen minutes later his back wasn´t hurting that much anymore and he was really thankful, but Mario was tired. Massaging was pretty difficult.

„Okay...I´m done. How was that?“ Mario smiled, hand still on Thomas´s back, stroking it gently.

„It was...woah....It as amazing. I totally loved it and I think it helped. Your hands are really magical.“ Thomas felt high.

„I´m glad it made you feel good“ Mario smiled. 

„It did...thank you very much. You´re the best...“ Thomas turned to his back, hugging a pillow. „I guess I´ll také a warm shower now, because the oil is all over my back.“

„Yes, sure, I´ll wait here for you.“ Mario smiled. Thomas disappeared in the bathroom.

-

„Finished! Shall we begin the movie marathon now?“ A huge grin appeared on his face. His tiredness was gone.

„Sure...What about animated movie marathon? It´s really relaxing.“ Mario offered.

„I love animated things. It´s not a thing I usually flaunt that I like. „ Thomas imagined how relaxed and happy he was around the footballer. He made him smile, he was nice, funny, inteligent and Thomas slowly started to lose control over it. Thomas knew Mario liked him too. He wasn´t sure in which way. Well, honestly he wasn´t even sure in which way did he like him himself. Being friends with this man has been wonderful. He smiled at it and leaned against the sofa.

„There is nothing wrong with watching them. They are cool...“ Mario frowned and took a seat next to him. 

„Okay? Which one, shall we watch first, then?“

„Finding Nemo?“

„Oh I love this one!“ Thomas laughed. The film started and the both of them got comfy on the sofa. Thomas practically laid on the sofa with many pillows around him. 

„I hate the beginning of the movie...It´s so sad.“ Mario frowned. 

„Yeah, me too. Most of these movies are sad. I can´t watch The Lion King. It always makes me cry...“

„Really?“ Mario laughed.

„Well, yeah.“

„That could be a next movie we will watch.“

„Oh..you want to see me crying? Rude!“

„Oh yeah! I will hug to comfort you...“

„Okay! We will watch it then!“

„Great! By the way...there is no problem if you start to cry while watching Nemo too...“

„It´s not that sad.“

„Yeah it is! It´s sadder than The Lion King.“ 

„No way!“ Thomas mumbled and watched the screen. Mario looked at him and started to laugh.

-

Lukas was in his room, working on the project. He was really angry, but he respected (well..just because he wouldn´t get paid if he didn´t) his boss. Bastian entered the room and hugged him from behind. Lukas grabbed his hands to stay them on his chest, but didn´t even look at him.

„Luki? We won´t give up, would we?“

„No way...They will end up boyfriends! I´m sure of it! With our help, of course.“ Lukas smirked, still typing something on the keyboard.

„Christmas are coming...we can do something with mistletoe...“ Bastian still rested his hands on the brunette's chest.

„Bastian, tell me, how many romantic movies have you seen?“ Lukas chuckled.

„Many...I´m very experienced in this topic, you know!“

„Yeah, but it´s little interesting that all these experiences are just from romantic movies.“

„Very funny.“

„What´s so funny? Am I wrong?“

„No you´re not, but I'm too busy with you to find someone...“

„Oh, it´s my mistake then?“

„It is...But I´m happy it is.“

-

First movie finished and they enjoyed it in a comfortable silence, which was Mario glad for, because it was almost impossible to keep Thomas quit. He switched to the next movie.

„The Lion King, okay?“ Thomas nodded. Mario returned to sit down again, little bit closer to the other man this time. He looked at Thomas, who sensed his eyes on him and turned to look at him too. They shared a smile and focused on the screen again.

-

The sad scene came. And Thomas was a drama queen. He started at the screen with wide eyes. Mario watched him.

„No!No! Nooo! I hate that idiot. How could he? He is his brother! Oh my got! No! The little one saw it! He saw his father dying!“ Thomas yelled. Mario was quite scared. He has never seen Thomas like that. It was kind of funny, but he had no idea how serious Thomas was.

„Oh no! Don´t go there!“ Thomas yelled at the screen. „Nononono! He has found his father dead!“ Thomas punched the air, fully focused to the movie. Mario watched him carefully.

„You should hug me now...I hate this movie...“ Thomas mumbled and Mario slowly got closer to him to hug him. It was from behind and Mario rested his chin on Thomas´s head. He didn´t know what to say. Thomas´s body was so warm.

„Noo...don´t!“ Thomas watched the baby lion crying and started sobbing. 

„Haven´t you seen this movie like ten times before this?“ Mario chuckled gently.

„Yes...I know, but the baby lion is so cute. I can´t see him crying!“

„Well...Didn´t you overreact a little?...I bet you just wanted my hug...You´re good actor anyways.“ Thomas just pressed his body closer to Mario , chuckling. He turned to face Mario and hug him from the front. He didn´t pretend to cry anymore, but the feel of Mario´s body was good. He took his arms around him too. There were in this position, but Thomas wanted to see the movie again. The sad part was gone. Thomas freed himself, but left his arm around Mario and leaned against his side. Mario smiled at him.Watching movies together was actually amazing. 

-

„Thomas!! Wake up!“ Thomas was interrupted by Manuel. He found the kitchen table good place to sleep on, but his boss wasn´t really happy.

„Ugh..Yeah. I´m not asleep..“ Thomas mumbled through the cloth of his t-shirt.

„Who was snoring then?“

„It wasn´t real. It was just a dream...“ Thomas said sleepily. He wasn´t totally sure if he wanted to say this, but his mouth worked faster than him and decided for him. 

„Okay...How much did you sleep?“

„Umm...about 2 hours...“ He laid his head down again.

„Are you kidding me?“

„Nah“

„Tell me you didn´t do the project Thomas!“ Manuel frowned. It wasn´t typical, but what else could he do? Thomas isn´t a party type and he would never go to a party, when he knows he has to go to work the next day. And he doesn´t have that close friend to spend the time with.

„Let´s say...“ Thomas smirked.

„Oh Thomas...I´m sorry, I didn´t want you to do that. You have as much time as you need, okay?“

„Thank you!“ Thomas winked. Good job Müller. Chris watched the chat from the doorway. As soon as Manuel left the room, he asked „You didn´t do the project, did you?“

„How do you know?“ Thomas looked at him.

„I may not know you as well as Manu, but I could see the smile. Were you with Mario?“

„We had animated movie marathon. Me watched film to 4 in the morning“

„Wow! Did he sleep at your place?“

„Well...We kind of both fallen asleep with the TV on, but we slept about one hour, then Mario told me he had to go home, because he has training today. I told him to stay, but he left. I went to my bed and slept about one more hour there. I´m fucking sleepy. I´m too old for these pubescent things. „ Thomas liked to talk about his (love? Nah, let´s say private) life with Christoph. He was curious and he always listened. He even looked interested in Thomas´s narration.

„Wow..that´s cute. Did he fallen asleep on your lap again?“ Woah...he remembered.

„No...we fell asleep leaning against each other, but it was comfortable too.“

„Wow, I´m so jealous of you two. Are you dating?“

„No...“

„Really?“

„No. We are just fiends“

„You doesn´t seem much happy.“

„I am. I love being friends with him. He is amazing...“

„I mean...wouldn´t you like to be something more than just friends?“

„Honestly, I don´t even know. I don´t want to think about it, but I think about it pretty often. We are really close and it´s ideal now. I don´t think I won´t to change it, but sometimes I just have an urge to kiss him and cuddle with him, but I know I can´t. He is so perfect...You have no idea...“

„Someone has a crush...“ Christoph laughed.

„Probably, but now...let´s talk about your love life...We talked about me a lot and I´m curious too.“

„What do you want to know about it? It´s nothing interesting.“ Christoph chuckled. They both leaned against the wall. Christoph drank his coffee and Thomas his black tee.

„Do you have a partner?“ Thomas asked.

„No.“ Christoph shook his head and took a sip.

„Alright. Interested in someone?“

„Maybe...“

„Who´s that?“ Thomas jumped.

„I don´t want to talk about it...“

„Hey! I told you about Mario too“

„It´s different...Mario isn´t...“

„...Your boss?“ Thomas chuckled.

„What?? How?“ Christoph freaked out.

„Bastian noticed it. He is our love guru. And yeah, we know...“

„How??“

„Come one...you couldn´t even look at him more lovingly...It´s noticeable“

„Does Manu know?“

„No, and we don´t plan to tell him.“

„Oh thank´s god!“

-

„New super information guys!“ Thomas burst into the office. „Chris told me he has a crush on Manu. He finally admitted it.“ He continued.

„I think we have to make Manu tell us too!“ Bastian smiled, not even surprised.

„Schweini, You know him! He would never admit it!“

„Seems like a plan...“


	12. Don't call me cute

Manuel finished his lunch and headed back to the office. He had to eat alone, because Christoph, who usually ate with him brought his own food from home. 

He entered the office, welcomed with a sweet smile from his assistant.

„Hi!“ He greeted him.

„Hello, Manu!“ Christoph responded. Manuel placed his bag on the desk.

„Coffee?“ The assistant asked.

„Sure, thank you, Chris.“ Manuel smiled at him. Christoph dissapeared into the kitchen. Manuel followed him, which surprised Chris. He leaned against a wall, watching the younger one making him coffee.

„Everything okay?“ Christoph turned to him.

„Yeah, of course. I just want to keep company.“

„Oh, okay“ Christoph continued making the coffee. „Finished. Here you are!“ He placed the cup on the table in front of Manuel.

„Thank you, Chris.“ He smiled.

„Is anything wrong? Have I done anything?“ Christoph was confused. He frowned.

„No...actually, i wanted to ask you something....Umm...“ 

„Manuuuu!!!“ A loud voice interrupted them.

„Ah, what is it, Thomas?“

„Could you help me with something? I have a problem printing a document Mr. Seelmann sent me.“Manuel rolled his eyes and left Christoph in the kitchen, wondering what made his boss act so strange. 

-  
Manuel was back in his office in a few minutes. Christoph was still in the kitchen, that was the place Manuel entered next. The blonde looked at him expectantly. Manuel sat down, not looking at him. After about a minute of silence, Christoph decided to ask.

„Manu, what did you want to tell me?“ He frowned.

„Uh what?“ Manuel pretended he didn´t know what was he talking about.

„You said, you wanted to ask me something.“ Christoph explained.

„Oh yeah...well, I was wondering, are you free today?“ Manuel asked shyly.

„Yes! Wanna hang out?“ It was the first time Christoph saw the shy part of him. He smiled at the older man, hoping it would make him relax.

„We can go to a cinema! What do you think?“ Manuel smiled back at him.

„Great idea...“ Christoph beamed.

„Okay...at 5?“

„In front of the cinema?“

„Sure“

„Okay.“

„Okay!“ Manuel had no idea it would be that easy.

-

to: thomas  
had a nice day? -mario

to:mario  
almost fallen asleep at work lol -thomas

to: thomas  
know that feeling. I'm fucking tired -mario

to:mario  
me 2, but I have to walk Micky, wanna go with me? -thomas

to:thomas  
thomas we are not neighbours, i live quite far from you, do you think I would come to you just to walk your dog with you? -mario

to: mario  
does that mean yes? -thomas

to:thomas  
damn thomas

to:mario  
i want to talk to u-thomas

to:mario  
it´s serious!!-thomas

to:thomas  
okay if it´s serious-mario

to:mario  
r u coming then?-thomas

to:thomas  
yeah, sure-mario

to:mario  
thank u xx-thomas

to:thomas  
no problem mate, see you -mario

Thomas knew exactly how long does it také from Mario´s to his place. He found himself standing in front of his flat with his dog. He didn´t bother to make himself look perfect, because Mario already saw him in his most horrible states. Mario came soon. He looked really fine. He didn´t wear anything special. He wore black pants and simple nike dark grey jacket. He also had a grey hat and a scarf, because it was really cold outside. Mario totally ignored Thomas and greeted Micky.

„Hi little one, how are you?“ Mario patted Micky´s head. Micky looked really happy to see him. She jumped around the hall like crazy.

„Ehrm! I´m fine thank´s.“ Thomas said coldly. Mario looked up at him with a mocking smile.

„I was talking to the dog!“ He said and greeted Thomas with a short hug.

„I know. Seems like you like her more than me...“ Thomas frowned.

„Jealous?“ Mario raised an eyebrow.

„Yeah, Totally“ Thomas winked.

„By the way. It´s pretty cold outside. Grab some jacket or you´ll get cold.“ Thomas wore grey pants and a hoodie.

„I´m fine, mom.“ Thomas rolled his eyes.

„You´ll be cold. I have been there. It´s really cold outside.“ Mario warned him.

„I´m fine, let´s go!“

„Okay, whatever you want“ The footballer sighed.

„Great..“ 

„So..what do you want to tell me?“ Mario looked at him seriously as they felt the building.

„Huh? What?“ Thomas slightly opened his mouth.

„You told me you needed to talk about something serious. That´s why I´m here.“

„Jesus...I..heh?“ Thomas chuckled awkwardly and looked down.

„Don´t tell me you told it just to make me go with you!“ Mario crossed his arms.

„Maybe?“ Thomas pursed his lips like a puppy.

„You´re unbeliever...“ Mario rolled his eyes.

„I´m sorry! But I didn´t want to go alone“ Thomas admitted.

„It´s alright I guess. I expected it anyways“ They went to the park. Thomas really started to feel cold. He acted like nothing was wrong. The found a bench. It was cold, but they took seats anyways. Micky sat next to the bench and waited for Mario to rub her back.

„Aren´t you cold?“ Mario asked in mocking tone, while playing with the dog.

„No, why? I´m fine“ Thomas lied. 

„Alright...Why are you trembling?“ Mario raised an eyebrow.

„I´m not...“

„Come on! Admit I was right!“

„You weren´t!“

„Come on Thomas. Let´s go. You´ll get cold.“

„Okay...we can go home, but I´m not cold.“

„You´re such a bad liar Thomas, not to mention you´re still trembling. Come on! I ĺl give you my scarf and hat is you admit you´re cold.“

Thomas looked at him frowning, but didn´t say anything. Mario chuckled and pulled off his scarf and hat. 

„Here!“ 

„It´s alright Mario!“ But Mario just put the scarf around Thomas´s neck and the hat gently on his head.

„Eh...Thank you...“ Thomas blushed. They walked back to his flat. They put off their shoes and went to Thomas´s living room. 

„Want some tea?“ Thomas asked.

„Yes please...“ Thomas was tea lover and he has plenty different kinds of tea at home. He let Mario choose one. He was enthusiastic from Thomas´s tea collection and he spent like twenty minutes choosing one tea. He asked Thomas various questions about his collection. Thomas liked talking about tea. He liked talking in general, but talking about his hobbies was special. Thomas felt free and so happy around Mario. He wanted to spend every second of his life with this man. He was perfect. Thomas studied his beautiful face. Mario slowly turned to him.

„What?“he smiled.

„Huh?“ 

„Is my face that interesting? Haven´t you seen it for about a thousand times?“

„Yeah. I´ll never get bored of it.“ He blushed. Mario just smiled at him. He wanted to compliment him back somehow, but he didn´t. He chose one kind of tea. Thomas made the tea for himself and for Mario. They just sat on the sofa together. Thomas was talking about various things and Mario was listening to him. 

„I must go...I´m really sleepy.“ Mario said, as he finished his tea.

„Okay. Have a rest“ Thomas looked at him gently.

„Yeah. And you should do the same...“ 

„Well...I have to make myself a dinner first.“ The shorter man sighed.

„Oh...Dinner...I should do myself something too. Jesus. I´ll die“ 

„You can stay here for a dinner if you want to. I´m cooking risotto and I´m sure you´d like it“ Thomas offered. Mario thought about it. He didn´t even want to think about making himself a dinner and someone offered him to make him some food? That sounds perfect, doesn´t it?

„I would love to, but I really need to sleep now.“ He yawned.

„You can také a nap on the couch or in my bed. It would probably be more comfortable for you. I would make the dinner, meanwhile.“

„That sounds too good to be real, plus I really don´t want to bother you.“ Mario mumbled.

„Jesus, I´d have to cook the dinner anyways. If you eat your dinner here with me, then you wouldn´t have to make yourself one...That makes sense, no?“

„Ah, fine. You´re great, Thomas...“

„Yeah. Just have a rest. Take a nap and I will wake you up when it´s done.“

„But you should have a res-“

„Shut up Mario! Relax! I´m okay!“ He practically pushed Mario down into a lying position. So Mario lied on Thomas´s couch and Thomas went to his kitchen to make a dinner. I could be like this forever. These two, together. 

-

Christoph was standing in front of the cinema, waiting for Manuel to come. It was cold outside and his cheeks were pink. Manuel parked his car and went to Christoph with a huge smile. 

„Hi...“ Manuel said greeted Christoph. 

„Hello! Shall we go?“ Christoph was freezing, but they entered the cinema soon. 

„Sure“ Manuel studied Chris. He looked amazing and he wanted to compliment him, but he wasn´t sure if it was okay. „Your hair looks really good.“ Christoph looked at him and a sweet smile was on his lips again.

„Thank you, Manuel.“ Ok it was stupid, Manuel thought.

„Are you okay with horror movies?“ Manuel asked.

„Sure“ Christoph answered simply.

„I´ll just buy the tickets then.“ Manuel declared.

„Wait, You´re not paying mine!“ Said as he saw Manuel ordering the tickets.

„Yes, I am.“ 

„No Manu...“

„I´m the one who invited you, let me pay...“ Christoph only sighed to that. 

„At least I´ll buy us popcorn and sodas.“ The blonde smiled.

„Okay.“ Manuel agreed. 

„I´ll have coke, what about you?“ He asked before he ordered.

„The same“ Manuel waited for him. Soon, he saw the younger one carrying two packs of coke and two big buckets of popcorn. The two of them entered the theatre and took their seats.

The movie didn´t even start and Manuel started to eat his popcorn. Christoph chuckled. „You´ll eat all of it before the film starts“

„That´s possible.“ Manuel laughed.

„Forget I´ll allow you to eat mine!“ 

„Hmm fine.“ Manuel frowned.

-

Thomas finished the dinner, so he went to the living room to wake Mario up, but he just stopped there and stared at Mario. He looked really cute, when he was sleeping and Thomas didn´t want to wake him up. He sat next to him and just watched him for a while. Then he decided it was pretty creepy and gently shook his shoulder. „Mario!“ He said, but Mario was sleeping peacefully.  
„Mario! Wake up!“ He said again. Loudly this time. Mario blinked few times and looked at Thomas confused. He looked so cute Thomas had to smile.

„Slept well?“ Thomas asked him, but Mario still looked confused.

„Um yeah...“ He smiled shyly.

„The dinner is finished...“ Thomas looked at him. 

„Oh...thank you.“ Mario ruffled his own hair and yawned.

„Come to the kitchen...“ Thomas ordered and put a plate full of risotto if front of Mario on the table.

„Wow, it looks so good. Like 5 starts restaurant.“ Mario smirked and began eating the risotto. He tried it.

„Thomas that´s so delicious! Mhhh“ 

„Thank you...But it´s nothing special.“ Thomas blushed. 

„It´s perfect. It´s all I need right now...“

-

Thomas woke up in his bed, which was normal. What wasn´t normal was the smell of pancakes and coffee, which filled the room. Thomas slept only in his boxers, so he took the fluffy blanket around him and went to the kitchen. 

„Morning...“ Was Mario really making pancakes? Thomas smiled widely and looked at Mario.

„Mhhh...“ Thomas looked at the plate witch pancakes and stole one from Mario and run away so Mario couldn´t catch him and také the pancake back. He was surprised when Mario didn´t even react. He slowly returned back to him and leaned against the kitchen table. He looked at the other man with interest.

„Did you expect me to také it back?“ Mario raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas, who peacefully ate his pancake.

„Well...yes“ Thomas finished eating it and licked his fingers.

„I made them for you so you don´t have to worry.“ Mario smiled.

„You made me pancakes?“ Thomas looked at him, surprised and got closer to him.

„Yep! You´re always nice to me and you made me amazing dinner yesterday“ Mario answered proudly.

„That´s sweet Mario...“ Thomas loved pancakes. Like really loved. He took a peanut butter from a shelf and began eating the pancakes (which were delicious by the way) sitting at the kitchen table. Mario took a seat next to him and Thomas offered him some pancakes, but Mario said he already had some, while making them.

„Good?“ Mario asked him. 

„Mhhh...Delicious. I thought you can´t cook.“

„Pancakes are easy...“

„Mmhhhh...I can really get used to this. I mean half naked handsome man making me pancakes for breakfast...“

„Fangir-“

„Don´t even dare to say that!!“ Thomas snapped. Mario started to laugh. Thomas was still wrapped in his blanket.

„You look like a seal, u know?“ Mario laughed.

„What the fuck Mario?“ Thomas chuckled.

„Like a cute one...“

„Okay...“ Thomas frowned. „Idon´t like when you call me cute. Like if man would be happy to be called „cute“ . Man should be called „handsome“ „gorgeous“ „hot“ but not „cute“. A puppy or a little girl is „cute“ Not an adult man...“

„Sunshine but you are cute...That´s the right to describe you. Just look at you! You´re so cute one just want to cuddle you.“

„Oh great. Cuddle me, but don´t call me cute...“

„You want me to cuddle you?“

„I´m always up for cuddling...“

„Isn´t it cute!“ 

„Mario!“ Too late, the footballer jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Thomas wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against Mario´s shoulder.

###  BONUS 

### 

_„So, how was your date?“ Thomas winked at Manuel as he entered the office_

_„What?“ Manuel froze._

_„Come on Manuuu“Thomas teased._

_„I have no idea what are you talking about.“_

_„I´m talking about your date with Chris...“_

_„Chris Not your business Thomas and it w-“ Thomas interupted him._

_„See! You didn´t even tell me it wasn´t a date! Then it totally was a date! Tell me everything!!“_

_„If you let me finish the sentence I would say it wasn´t a date.“_

_„But if you really wanted to tell me it wasn´t a date it would surely be to first thing to say...That means it was a date!“_

_„How to you even know about my FRIENDLY MEETING with Christoph?“_

_„Chris told me...“_

_„He told you we had a date?“_

_„You see!! You should have seen your face! But unfortunately for you, no Manu, he told me you went to a cinema together.“_

_„Yeah, that´s it. How did you find out it was a date then?“_

_„I don´t remember...“_

_„So you made it up.“_

_„Maybe...“_

_„How typical...“ Manuel was annoyed. Thomas laughed and went to his own office._

_-_

_„Soo Manu! Tell me about your date...“ Bastian entered the office and Manuel rolled his eyes._

_„Get off!“_

_„Oh why so rude! I´m just an observant friend who is interested in his friend´s life. What´s wrong?“_

_„It wasn´t a date, alright!“_

_„Alright...“ Bastian paused. „but you wanted it to be a date, didn´t you?“_

_„It was a FRIENDLY MEETING!“_

_„I know..don´t yell at me. I asked you if you wanted it to be more that just a friendly meeting.“_

_„What do you want?“_

_„I´m observarnt friends and-“_

_„and I´m annoyed. Go and ask Christoph if you need to know that...“_

_„ I will...“_

_-_

_„Manu? Could I talk to you?“_

_„Of course Lukas, what do you need?“_

_„Um..it´s a little bit personal..“_

_„Why are you grinning like that?“_

_„Umm..How was you friendly meeting? I need it for science and-“_

_„Lukas...“_

_„What is wrong?“_

_„My friendly meeting was great. Cristoph is such a fine guy. I like him IN FRIENDLY WAY and It´s nice to talk to him.“_

_„Aww...that´s cute...uh...interesting...interesting of course.“_

_„Yeah...Why are you even interested in that...“_

_„Need it for science...tell me more“_

_„Oh we were in a cinema. We had popcorn, we watched a horror. It wasn´t that scary.“_

_„Oh was Chris scared?“_

_„Yeah...“ Manuel laughed._

_„Did you comfort him? Did you hug him?“_

_„I´m not that good at comforting people, but I tried at least.“_

_„How?“_

_„Well he buried his face in my chest and I let him?“_

_„Aww so romant- I mean..so nice. So nice of you.“_

_„Yeah...I put my arms around him to make him feel better...we didn´t finish the movie thought. It was too scary for Chris and too boring for me..“_

_„I though it was good.“_

_„The date was good.“_

_„AHA!! AHA! AHA!“ Lukas laughed and run somewhere...Manuel facepalmed. Why..._

_-_

_„Schweiniiii! Manuel said he was on a date! It was so romantic!!!“_

_„How?“_

_„I´m pure class you know!“_


	13. The Weekend. Part I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I´m sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter, but I have been sooo busy recently and I had no inspiration. Anyways, I finally finished it, but was much longer than originally expected, so I divided it into two parts. I hope i´ll be able to finish and publish the other part tomorrow. The next chapter after this one is the last one (I will probably divide it into two parts as well). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, although my English is far from perfect and it has like million typos! I really appreciate every reader! Love you all! You keep me motivated!

„Okay, now we know they like each other...“ Bastian noted.

„Okay, Christoph already talked to us about his never dying love for Manuel. We also know Manuel likes him a lot. I have a plan and it´s genius!“ Lukas laughed.

„What is it?“ Thomas asked curiously.

„Do you remember spending weekends on my brother´s cottage? We spent there the last weekend before Christmas every year when we were younger. Then we couldn´t do it one year and it was forgotten. We could do it again this year and invite Christoph with us.“ Lukas explained.

„That´s genious! They an even share a bedroom with Manu!“ Bastian added.

„Guys, Manuel wouldn´t share a room with his crush, he would say that we always shared a room together and we should do it again.“ Thomas frowned.

„Bring Mario with you!“

„I don´t know if he is allowed. Only if his coach lets him, I guess.“ Thomas

„Call him and tell us tomorrow. We will talk to Manuel and Christoph.“

-

The last weekend before Christmas came. Lukas wish Bastian and his brother Tobias arrived at the cottage. It was a very nice big cottage in the mountain. It looked truly beautiful. There was a huge living room with a fireplace, two sofas and a huge bookcase, small kitchen and a two bedroom on the ground floor. One of them was Tobias´s and the other one was Bastian´s, but he shared it with Lukas, because there were two big beds. There was a bathroom and a spare room full of old books and stuff.  
There were two more bedrooms, small bathroom and a room, they called „the reading room“ with shelved full of books and two comfortable armchairs on the first floor.

Bastian and Lukas prepare the rooms, with a help from Tobias. When Tobais left, they started preparing dinner for their friends. They made tortillas.

Manuel and Thomas were the first ones to come. They came together, because they lived close to each other. Christoph came a while after them.

„I can´t wait for Mario to come, he promised me to build a snowman with me...“ Thomas laughed.

„I can´t wait to meet Mario! You keep talking about him and I´m really curious, haha!“ Christoph added and Manuel just rolled his eyes. „Uhh..I´d have to spend my time with Mario Gomez...“ Manuel sighed.

„Manu, please promise me to be nice to him. He is totally fine.“ Thomas pleased.

„He is a rich celebrity. I hope you don´t expect him to talk to normal people...“ Manuel grumped.

„Oh come on! He is a normal person as well! Of course he will talk to you!“ Thomas was annoyed with Manuel. 

„What if I don´t want to talk to him?“

„Manu please, be nice to him. I want him to enjoy this weekend and I want him to meet my friends!“

„He hurt you Thomas.“

„That was an accident and it´s all forgotten now! He is making me the happiest person and I just wish that my best friend would understand it and maybe even be happy for me, but of course you has to be your normal grumpy selfish self!“ Manuel didn´t respond to that. Bastian came from the kitchen.  
„So guys, there is a little problem. There are only two bedrooms with two beds and one room with one room big one bed for two. That means that two of us would have to share a bed.“ Bastian informed them.

„Ok I guess Thomas can share a bed with his beloved Mario“ Manuel swallowed.

„Actually no.“ Bastin shook his head.

„Why? I´m sure that none of them would have a problem.“ Lukas and Bastian shared a „what now?“ look and Thomas spoke: „You don´t understand, Manu. I can´t sleep in a room with a …eh window where I…um… can see a moon from? Yeah , because I´m sleepwalking then. That´s it“ He looked proudly on Bastian.

„I don´t think it makes sense, Thomas.“ Manuel raised an eyebrow.

„I swear and that mean you would have to share a bed with Chris. I hope you don´t mind, I´m sorry.“ Thomas frowned. Manuel knew it wasn´t true, but he gave up. Christoph looked startled.

„Oh...I-don´t mind.“ He muttered.

„What about you, Chris?“ Thomas beamed.

„Uhh..yeah, no problem for me.“ Okay, it was a problem for him. He couldn´t sleep in one bed with his crush. His face was totally red and he started to sweat a lot.

„Okay then, problem solved. I´ll show you the room. Thomas, you know the way, Manu, Chris, come with me...“ Bastian showed them the room, it was on the first floor. It was nice, not too big room. The bed looked really big and comfortable and there was a night table with a lamp on each side. There was a big window and a door to the balcony.

Christoph placed his lullage on the floor and Manuel did the same. Bastin returned to the living room, they also used as a dining room.

„Look, if you have a problem with sharing a bed I can sleep on the floor. I can see it makes you nervous.“ Manuel noticed and Christoph felt even more stupid.

„Oh no! It´s no problem for me to share a bed. It´s big, there is a space for both of us on it.“ Christoph bit his lip.

„Okay then...“ Manuel smiled at him and started unpacking. It didn´t make him feel very comfortable as well, but he is not teenage girl to freak out because of it. They are both adult men, there is nothing wrong with sleeping in one bed.

As they finished unpacking, the went back to the living room. Thomas was already there.

„The tortillas are prepared. Thomas, do we have to wait for Mario?“ Bastian leaned against the doorframe.

„Well...I´m quite hungry.“ Lukas appeared behind him.

„No, he will come in about two hours. He will have it when he arrives, but we can have it now.“ Thomas said, following his friends in the kitchen they used as a dining room.

 

-

„Mario arrived at 9pm and Thomas waited for him in front of the cottage. Mario parked his car and went to his friend to hug him.

„Hi!“ Thomas greeted him, as he took a step back. Mario left his arm around his shoulders, which made the younger one smile.

„Hi there, how are you doing?“ Mario smiled.

„Very good, what about you?“ Thomas beamed and got closer to him.

„Same here. The cottage looks really good. I can´t wait to meet your friends.“

„Yeah...And um...sorry for Manuel. I´m not so sure how would he react. He is really good guy and my best friend, but he doesn´t trust famous people. I´m sorry.“ Thomas looked down sheepishly.

„Ohh, the big scary guy from the office. Well...don´t apologise. I´d try my best not to give him a chance to argue with me. I know he means it good and I understand him.“ Mario smiled at him and rubbed Thomas´s back to make him feel less nervous. „Are you okay?“ He looked at him.

„Yeah. Everything is just fine. Let´s go now!“ Thomas ordered and they entered the house.

Lukas and Bastian waited for them in the living room and Christoph with Manuel just returned there from their room.

„Umm guys...You already know him, but yeah...this is Mario.“ Thomas said shyly. Mario got his arm off Thomas´s back to shake hands with his friends. Each of them smiled politely at him. Even Manuel forced a small smile.

„It´s really nice to meet you. Like really meet you.“ Mario smiled.

„We made a tortilla for you too, come to the kitchen, sorry we didn´t wait, but these three were hungry.“ Lukas smiled.

„Oh thank you! It´s no problem.“Mario responded with a smile.

„You must be hungry. Go eat the dinner and I´ll take your bag to our room.“ Thomas offered.

„Thank you.“ The dark-haired man handed him his car key and Thomas went to Mario´s car. He took two bags from the trunk and took them to their room. When he came back, Manuel was talking to Mario. It looked like a friendly chat.They spend the rest of the day relaxing. The weather was cold, so they mostly watched TV or talked. Manuel was with Bastin and Lukas and they watched comedy movies and played cards, but Lukas cheated and Manuel got mad at him, so they had to stop.

It was about eleven pm, when Bastian and Lukas decided to bring the first bottle of the rum and the coke, cut the limes into slices and put each in a glass. He filled every glass with the alcohol and the soda and placed them on the table.  
„Let´s welcome Mario!“ Bastian raised his glass and everyone did the same. They drank and talked, first alltogether.

„How´s football Mario?“ Bastian asked.

„Not so bad. I play almost every game and I score a lot of goals too, I feel good right now and really enjoy playing.“ Mario smiled and Thomas looked at him proudly.

„Anyways I must be difficult to be a famous footballer,isn´t it? I mean the paparazzi and everything.“ Manuel pursed his lips.

„Yeah, of course, there are good and bad things, but I could say, I´m used to it.“

„I just hope, Thomas wouldn´t have any problem because of it.“ He frowned.

„Oh...Yeah. I hope so too.“ Mario stopped. He didn´t know what to say, because he saw that Manuel´s expression changed a little. He pursed his lips and looked directly at him. 

„Oh you hope so...how sweet.“ Manuel laughed ironically.

„I can´t really change it. I can´t promise you anything.“ Mario looked at his feet.

„But it´s okay now, isn´t it?“ Thomas just got back and interrupted them. „Manu it´s very cute and amazing and sweet of you that you care so much for me and I love you, believe me, you´re my best friend, but please stop being so overprotective.“ Thomas made puppy eyes.

„Sooo...guys stop this! Let´s talk about Manuel´s and Christoph´ s date!!“ Bastian said suddenly.

„What date?“ Christoph asked and Manuel blushed, mouthing „I´ll destroy you“ to Bastian.

„That cinema date...“ Lukas added.

„Oh that...date.“ Christoph was confused. „ It was really good.“.

„Yeah. Very good.“ Manuel repeated.

„Wait...so you guys...date?“ Thomas asked.

„It wasn´t a real date. It was a friendly date, right Christoph?“ The younger one just nodded.

„Wow.“ Thomas shook his head, surprised. „That´s …very cool.“

They continued talking. Thomas was bored, because Mario talked with Bastian, they talked about football. Of course he loved football, be he really didn´t want to interrupt them. Lukas chatted with Manuel and Christoph and Thomas had nothing to do. He needed attention, but he didn´t get any, so he went to the kitchen and drank alone and he felt dizzy soon. He didn´t even remember the last time when he got really drunk. He didn´t know what time was it when he came back and sat next to Mario.

„Oh here you are. Woow, someone is drunk a little...“ He laughed and put his arm around the younger man who leaned against him.

„Are you okay, Hermoso? You look bad. Did you drink alone?“ Mario chuckled.

„Man, you should stop drinking.“ Basti added.

„I´m fine. Don´t let me interrupt you, guys.“ They seemed to have fun, they talked all the time and Mario didn´t even care that Thomas was gone. Thomas was bored and he really wanted to talk, but they kept talking to each other and Thomas got no attention. He felt angry. He wanted to be the one, talking to Mario.

„I´ll go to a toilet.“ He mumbled.  
„Okay...“ Mario smiled, but he didn´t even look at him, because Basti was more important now. From the toilet Thomas went straight to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle and went outside the cottage, because he felt too hot. He sat in front of the door. Noone even noticed he was missing and he felt horrible. Mario didn´t even care. He was really drunk now and he just wanted to cry. He started crying and drank. He was jealous. He really was jealous and he knew it wasn´t a good thing and Basti had Lukas, but he was still horribly jealous. He knew he fell for Mario, he knew it very well now and he imagined that they would never be more than friends, because Mario didn´t even care, he was gone and he felt so awful. He cried more and waited for Mario to come, but he didn´t. Thomas knew he was talking to Bastian and he didn´t even exist for him. He felt cold, so he went back to the building, he was still crying and he was sick and cold, he went to his bedroom and laid on his bed.

In ten minutes, someone knocked on the door.

„Mario, go away!“ Thomas yelled, but the door opened. It wasn´t Mario, it was Manuel.

„Oh god, are you crying?“ Manuel looked at him with wide eyes. „Thomas, what happened?“

„Nothing, I´m drunk and jealous.“ He said, sobbing.

„Oh dear...“ Manuel signed and sat next to him on his bed.

„Mario is ignoring me. He kept talking to Bastian and he doesn´t even care I´m gone. I feel awful Manu. I´m so mad at him.“

„Thomas, don´t let him ruin your mood, okay? Please don´t cry because of him, because he doesn´t deserve it. But I have to admit that you´re really drunk and you don´t mean it! Mario asked me about you like ten times.“

„But I love him, Manu. I feel like a teen-age girl right now, but I´m so miserable.“

„I think you´re just drunk. You wouldn´t normally cry like a teen-age first, but don´t worry, I wouldn´t tell anyone and it´s totally nothing to be ashamed of.“

„Thank you Manu and please don´t hate Mario. He is good.“

„I know Thomas. You´re happy with him. I have to admit it, because I can see it. Since you see each other, you are like a sun! You keep shining. I´m happy for you, but be careful.“

„Thank you Manu, I apreaciate it so much. You have no idea.“

„What if I go downstairs and yell at Mario to come here to you right now and apologise for ignoring you?“

„I would normally tell you not to scare him, but yeah, do it!“

„Great...“ Manuel smiled mischievously and disappeared into the hall.


	14. The Weekend. Part II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is more like: Rule number 1 never believe me if I promise you anything. Sorry.

(Very scared) Mario entered the room. Although Thomas was already cooled down, he looked at him coldly.

„Manu yelled at you, didn´t he?“ Thomas mumbled from his bed.

„Yes...“ Mario stopped at the doorway, staring at the other man lying on the bed.

„I told him to do it.“ Thomas mumbled.

„Why?“ Mario said in a low voice.

„I was mad. You ignored me.“ Thomas muttered.

„So you send Manuel to scare me to death.“ Mario sighed and made his way closer to the other man and sat down on Thomas´s bed.

„I´m sorry, but you deserved it.“ Thomas retorted.

„I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to ignore you. I should have noticed you felt ignored and bored.“ He apologized.

„Yep...“ Mario wasn´t sure if Thomas was still mad at him or just drunk. Thomas was kind of funny when he was drunk and he was also terribly honest.  
„Are you okay?“ Mario asked gently.

„I was crying.“ The younger man answered simply.

„God, why?“ Mario widened his eyes.

„I was lonely , ignored and jealous.“ Thomas mumbled.

„You were jealous at Bastian?“ Mario frowned.

„Yep.“ Thomas didn´t even look at him. 

„I´m so sorry Thomas. I really am. You didn´t enjoy it at all, because of me.“ Mario looked at him and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed his back gently. Thomas leaned against Mario´s chest and relaxed. He finally felt good when Mario was holding him.

„I was outside too, and I drank Captain Morgan.“ Thomas informed him.

„That explains why are you so drunk.“ Mario chuckled.

„Yep“ Thomas pursed his lips and nodded.

„Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to bring you a glass of water or something?“ He wanted to show Thomas that he really cared because he did. He felt bad for being like that. He had no idea that Thomas felt that way when he talked to Bastin.

„Nope, but I hope you´ll be here tomorrow morning to take care of me, because I´ll need it.“

„Of course I will.“

„Fine.“

„And Are you sure, you aren´t sick?“

„I already vomited.“

„Jesus Thomas.“

„Yep.“

„I´m sorry again and don´t answer yep.“

„Yep.“

„Okay.“ Mario sighed, we went down to the kitchen and took a glass of water and an aspirin with him and placed it on Thomas´s night table. He also placed little bucket next to Thomas´s bed in case that he would need to vomit. He promised to také care of him anyways. He went back down, where the others were still talking.

„How is Thomas?“ Manuel asked immediately.

„He is sleeping now. He seemed to be okay.“ Mario smiled.

„Good.“ Manuel chuckled.

„Yeah. Thank you for telling me Manuel.“ Mario looked at the other man.

„For yelling at you, you mean?“ Manuel raised an eyebrow.

„Exactly. It´s so nice that you také care of Thomas. It´s amazing friendship and I´m very happy that Thomas has you to protect him.“ 

„Oh.“ He was surprised. „Just finally get together guys.“ he rolled his eyes. „You´re so cheesy and in love, both of you.“ Mario just stared at him. Did Manuel Neuer really want him to get together with Thomas? 

„Do you think that Thomas is into me?“ Mario asked doubtfully.

„YES“ Manuel said together with Chris and Bastian.

„Oh. Should I do the first step and confess, then? Because...I feel the same.“ Mario wondered.

„Yes, that would be good.“ Chris said and the others nodded.

„Okay..I planned this anyways.“ Mario chuckled nervously.

„Make it romantic..“ Lukas laughed.

„I´m not really sure if Thomas is the romantic type?“ Mario frowned. He already felt drunk too, he wouldn´t talk about this that openly with Thomas´s friends otherwise.

„He is romantic type and he loves romantic guys! Show him how good you are!“ Lukas advised him.

„I think that Thomas likes flowers.“ Bastian suggested.

„What about roses? They are romantic.“ Lukas wondered.

„And write him a card, make it super cheesy.“ Bastian proposed.

„Okay stop guys, I think I´d just tell him. Without flowers or anything cheesy.“

„Okay. Your loss.“ Bastian shrugged and Manuel rolled his eyes.

When he went back to the room, Thomas was awake again.  
„Where were you?“

„I just went down for a glass of water and an aspirin. I´ll need it in the morning and I talked to your friends, they wanted to know how are you feeling.“ Mario smiled at him gently.

„Oh...thank you.“ Thomas smiled back.

„Wake me up if you needed anything.“ Mario sat on the edge of his bed and tried to find a sweater in his bag. It started to get cold.

„Thank you.“ Thomas said. „And Mario?...“ Thomas stood up and went to Mario. He hugged him and sat next to him on his bed. „I´m happy you´re here with me.“ He placed his head on the others man shoulder. Mario was surprised how quickly changed Thomas´s mood.

„I´m happy to be here too.“ He smiled. „I´m happy to have you, Thomas.“

„Me too and I don´t want to lose you. Promise me not to leave me.“

„I promise you...“ Okay Lukas was right when he said Thomas was cheesy and drunk Thomas is extra cheesy Thomas.

„Alright. I promise to never leave you too.“ The older one said. Thomas lifted his head a little and smiled at Mario.

„Go to sleep, okay Hermoso?“ Mario smiled.

„What does that mean?“ Thomas asked curiously.

„Hermoso?“ Mario chuckled. Thomas only nodded.

„Google it…“ Mario laughed.

„Mario, please…“ Thomas begged.

„I´ll tell in the morning. Now go to sleep, you´re drunk!“ Mario smiled at him and stood up. Thomas frowned but went to his own bed, anyways. He quickly fell asleep again. Mario couldn´t sleep so he went downstairs.

-

Bastian was sitting in the living room. Lukas played darts with Christoph and he was watching them. He was thinking about Thomas and Mario. They really seemed to be close to each other and he was sure that they´ll eventually get together. Mario was a good guy. Talking to him was good. Bastian got to know what the footballer was very friendly and cool, he was just a normal guy. In a while, Mario came back, he couldn´t sleep and didn´t want to wake his roommate up, so he went downstairs to talk to the others. He came along with Manuel which was unusual. They were talking like everything was okay and they were best friends. They disappeared in the kitchen. Bastian raised an eyebrow.  
-  
The door was closed and Mario sat down next to the older man.

„Mario I´m sorry to annoy you, but I really need to talk to someone.“ Manuel was drunk too. It wasn´t that bed, but he wanted to talk to Mario, which was unusual. Mario expected him to talk about Thomas.

„No, it´s okay. Just tell me.“ Mario smiled.

„I think I´m in love. I don´t want to tell any of my co-workers, because they would make fun of me and it just all fell on me right now...“ He frowned and covered his face with his big hands.

„Wow. So who´s that?“ Mario grinned.

„Chris…“ Manuel swallowed.

„What? The cute blond one, right?“ Mario laughed. Trying to sound surprised. 

„Yeah…“ The corners of Manuel´s lips curved upwards.

„Well, to be honest Manuel, I know. Thomas already told me…“ Mario chuckled.

„What?“ 

„Your co-workers know. They wanted you guys to be together from the beginning.“

„Why?“

„They´re your friends and they just want you to be happy. To be happy with someone and Chris is just the right one for you.“

„So…all the pranks…“ Manuel looked at him really confused.

„Yeah…“ Mario laughed.

„Fuck! Idiots…“ Manuel swore.

„Well…I shouldn´t tell you this, but Thomas talked to Christoph and he feels the same. I wouldn´t tell you, but judging by what Thomas tol dme about you, you would never confess to him without   
knowing that he feels the same.“

„What?“ Manuel widened his eyes.

„Go for it, Manue!“

„But, I´m not sure. What if he is not the right one?“

„Why do you think that he isn´t the right one?“

„I don´t know...He is so young, shy and naive. He is just a child and I don´t think that anyone would want to date a child. He is fine, but something is missing…“ Manuel said.

„There is always something missing. No one is perfect.“

„I don´t think so. Thomas is perfect for you, for example.“

„No! He likes Hobit! I fucking hate Hobit!“

„And that´s all?“

„Well, that´s pretty important for me, Manuel.“

„You´re funny.“

„Thank you.“

„That wasn´t a compliment.“

„Fuck you, then…“

„Fuck you too, Mario Gomez.“  
-  
„Basti, could you please play this round for me? Excuse me, I´ll go to a toilet.“ Christoph smile dat the blonde.

„Okay, no problém.“ Bastian smiled back and took the dart from him.  
Bastian was pretty good at playing darts. 

„So Luki, let me show you…“ He laughed. They played another two rounds until Christoph came. He looked weird.

„What´s going on?“ Lukas asked.

„Eh? Nothing. I think I´ll just go to sleep.“ He mumbled.

„Are you sure that everything is okay?“ Bastian was worried.

„Yes, of course…“ He forced a quick smile. „Good night.“ He went to his bedroom. Bastian and Lukas looked at each other.

„That was awkward…“ Bastian noted. 

„Yeah.“ Agreed Lukas. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Manuel and Mario left the room.

„I think I´ll just go to sleep.“ Manuel yawned.

„Christoph just went to sleep as well.“ Bastian informed him.

„Okay, good night guys!“ Manuel smiled and went to the bedroom.

„What did he tell you?“ Bastian questioned Mario.

„A secret.“ Mario winked.

„Come on…“ Lukas begged.

„No way, good night guys.“ Mario came to his room. Thomas was sleeping peacefully. Mario smile at the view. He looked like a sleeping baby.  
-  
Thomas woke up, but he wished he didn´t. His head was spinning and he felt horrible. He looked around and saw a glass of water and an aspirin on his night table.

„Oh my god, I love you Mario.“ He whispered to the sleeping man on the other bed as he realized that it was Mario who put it on his night table. He drunk the whole glass and he was still thirsty. He wasn´t strong enough to get up. He was cold. Mario already took the spare blanked Bastian prepared. Fuck. Maybe he wouldn´t notice If I stole it from him. He tip-toped to the other man´s bed and tried to steal the blanket.

„Mhh..“ Mario frowned and grabbed the blanket.

„Mario?“ Thomas sighed, whispered and gently shook his shoulder.

„Um...yeah?“ Mario blinked. „Oh you´re already awake. How are you feeling?“ He mumbled halp asleep. Thomas smiled at how caring Mario was.

„Like a shit. I´m cold. Do you need that spare blanket?“ Thomas chuckled.

„It´s really cold here. I´m cold too, but it´s okay. Take that blanket and I´d grab a sweater.“

„Uh...I don´t want you to freeze“ Thomas smiled.

„Don´t worry ,mi hermoso. Take it.“ Thomas smile at that nickname, although he had no idea what did it mean. It was something in Spanish.

„Umm...You´re cold. We could warm each other.“ Thomas winked.

„Well...“ Mario chuckled. Thomas already cuddled up next to him. Mario only smiled into a pillow.  
They both fell asleep again.

-

„Wake up, Mi Hermoso!“

„Whaaaatt?“

„Wake up, we have to build the snowman.“

„Umm...I´m not in a mood.“

„I don´t really care, wake up.“

„Where is the cute, nice, caring Mario when I need him?“ Thomas put his head under the pillow. 

„If you wake up, I´ll make you a good strong coffee and I´m sure, you´ll feel better.“

„Okay...“ Thomas slowly got up and jumped on Mario who still sat on the bed. He hugged him from behind.

„Nooo Thomas, get up!“ Mario protested.

„Hey, I should be the grumpy one here.“ Thomas laughed.

„You were grumpy enough tonight.“ Mario nodded.

„Was I?“ Thomas was interested.

„Yes, you were.“ Mario laughed.

„Oh, I´m sorry. I don´t remember anything, did I do anything bad?“ Thomas blushed.

„You drunk a lot of captain Morgan and got jealous on basti, because I talked to him. And you cried and told Manuel to yell at me.“

„Oh.“

„But don´t worry about it, you were cute.“

„Okay.“

„Now get on some clothes and let´s go have a breakfast.“

„Umm fine.“

 

-

Manuel woke up the next morning. The other side of the bed was empty. Christoph´s bags were gone. He quickly got up. 

„Chris?“ He went to the bathroom. Thomas was standing there, staring at himself in the mirror.

„Have you seen Chris?“

„No…“ Thomas declared. „Manu, what do you think, should I cut my hair or just let it grow?“

„What? Why are you thinking about it now? And haven´t you seen Christoph this morning?“

„I don´t know. No I haven´t. I thought he was asleep. I think that short hair looks better, right?“

„His bag is gone. I´m worried, Thomas and you care more about your hair.“

„Yes“

-  
He quickly ran downstairs and found Bastian and Lukas in the kitchen. 

„Guys, have you seen Christoph?“ Manuel panicked.

„Yeah, Manu. He was sick so I drew him home.“ Bastian explained.

„What? Is he okay?“ Manuel asked.

„I guess so. He just didn´t feel alright. We decided that it would be better if he spends the day relaxing and one just can´t relax here with us.“

„That´s true. I just hope he is okay…“

„Awwww. That´s so sweet that you´re so worried. So caring awww.“

„Shup up, Lukas! Should I call him ?“

„Yeah, call him, show him that you really care about him!“ Lukas laughed and Manuel just rolled his eyes.

He hurried back to his room and called Christoph. He didn´t pick up. Manuel was really worried.  
-  
Christoph texted Manuel on Monday.

To: Manu  
Hello, excuse me, I won´t come to work this week. I´m ill. –Christoph Kramer

To: Chris  
Hi, Chris. Don´t worry about it, just relax. Why didn´t you pick up any of my phones, tho? I was worried. I hope it´s going to be okay soon. –Manuel

To: Manuel  
Sorry, but I didn´t feel very good. I wasn´t in the mood for talking.-Christoph

Manuel felt weird. Work without Christoph was boring and uninteresting. Thomas was too excited because Christmas was coming and Lukas with Bastian were their normal annoying themselfes…


	15. Merry Christmas part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the last chapter is here (the first part of it) as I said before, I devided the last chapter into two chapters (because it was tooo long). I´ll publish the other part before Christmas (I swear). I´m sorry for mistakes, my laptop died so I had to finish it on my phone.

To: Chris:  
Hi, how are you doing?- Manuel

To: Chris:  
Are you feeling better?- Manuel

To: Chris  
Are you going to return to work this week?- Manuel

To: Chris  
I’m sorry you’re feeling sick. I hope it’s going to be well soon- Manuel

Christoph woke up to a notification of a message and every half of hour another one. He rolled his eyes and switched his phone off. He wasn’t lazy to come to work. Working was honestly more pleasant for him than being at home, but seeing his boss after hearing such a thing from him was something he wanted to avoid.

To: ChriKra  
Bastian punched Lukas. Lol such a drama -Thomas

To: The_Biggest_Bayern_Fan  
What happened?!?!?- Chris

To: ChriKra  
they fought because of harry potter lol, they're so stupid lmao can U believe it???- Thomas

The_Biggest_Bayern_Fan  
Is Lukas ok?- Chris

To: ChriKra  
Yes he is, bastion keep apologizing to him. They’re ok, U know them- Thomas

To: The_Biggest_Bayern_Fan  
thank’s god- Chris

“Thomas, why aren’t you working again?“ Manuel mumbled. He wasn’t in a good mood at all and Thomas noticed it.

“I’m texting…wait a moment“ He muttered and put his phone away.

“What’s so important?“

“I’m telling Chris about the Schwenski drama“

“Schwenski? Oh…that ship name… Is Chris answering?“ He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, why wouldn’t he?“ Thomas was confused. Manuel only swallowed hard.

“Because he replied to none of my texts“

“Oh really? Drama? Aaah life is good“ Thomas leaned against the chair satisfied.

“I hate you“ Manuel muttered and Thomas burst.

“Shall I ask him why doesn’t he reply to your texts?“

“No, of course not“

“Okay“ Thomas smiled, Manuel left his office and Thomas looked down to his phone again.

TO: ChriKra  
Why aren’t U answering Manuel’s texts? He looks like a zombie rn. pls don't break his heart. He looks big and strong but he is a gentle teddy beer inside- Thomas

To: ChriKra  
*bear lol sorry- Thomas

To: The_Biggest_Bayern_Fan  
I´m mad at him because of something he said about me. It wasn’t really nice. Now I know how fake he is. He seems to be nice and caring and then I hear something like that from him.- Chris

TO: Chrikra  
what did he say?- Thomas

To: The_Biggest_Bayern_Fan  
I don’t want to talk about it, sorry- Chris

-

Thomas entered Manuel’s office.

“What did you say about Chris?“

“What? Did you fucking ask him?!“

“Of course I did. I hope you didn’t expect anything better from me.“

“Ugh, what did he tell you then?“ Thomas showed him the text.  
“I’m fucked.“ Manuel swallowed.

“What!?

“On Saturday, I talked to Mario about Christoph.“

“YOU talked to MARIO?“

“Yes“

“My Mario?“

“Yes“

“Mario Gomez?“

“Yes!!“

“Wow“ “what did you tell him?“ Thomas stared at his boss in honest shock.

“I was drunk and needed to talk with somebody. I told him that I’m into Christoph“

“Ifuckingknewit…eh… And he heart it, right?“

“Probably…he was playing darts with Lucas in the living room.“

“Darts?“

“Um yeah, I’m so embarrassed.

“They played darts and you’re the one who is embarrassed? Woah.“

“Thomas but this is serious.“

“I’m shocked. Darts.“

“THOMAS I’M FUCKING DEPRESSED!!!“

“Alright, alright cool down. I’m confused. What’s that horrible?“

“Mario told me that you told him that he likes me too. I don’t know where is the problem, then“

“That’s true, that’s what he told me. But you know, he is shy and it’s difficult for him to talk to you now.“

“So, it’s not a bad thing?“

“No, I’m sure that it’s okay.“

“Thank you, Thomas. It will probably take some time, I guess“ Thomas smiled and went back to his office. He played some Christmas carols. He couldn´t wait.

Three days later, on Christmas Eve.

For Manuel, Christmas was nothing special. He didn´t want to spent the time with his family, because they would ask him a million questions he didn´t want to answer. He preferred to visit his family on 26th, everything was much calmer then. He basically spent the day in the office, because he didn´t finish the last project in time. He didn´t want to be stressed during his holiday so he decided to spend the day at work. He also got many Christmas messages. Sad was that he got less and less every year. But he ignored that fact. He felt bit lonely, but he´d rather spent the day doing something important than sitting on his sofa, watching Christmas film. He bought a new coffee maker to the kitchen as a present for his co-workers. He has been thinking about Christoph a lot. It all started to make sense. Why did he disappear that morning, why did he pretend to be asleep the other night and why did he not come to work.

To: Chris  
Hello. I just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas. I hope you´re okay again and having a wonderful time! –Manuel  
He got no answer. He wasn’t even surprised.  
-

Thomas was extremely excited. He was one of those people who are crazy for Christmas. It was his favourite part of the year. He was going to spend the holiday with his family. His flat was nicely decorated with Christmas stuff of all kinds. There was a huge Christmas tree in his living room. He couldn´t wait to meet his family. There wasn’t much time to visit them during the year and he has always had perfect relationship with them. He had to do some cleaning before leaving. He put on his favourite Christmas jumper and grabbed the rubbish to put it away.

-

Christoph was going to spend the time at his parents place as well. However, he wasn´t very excited about it. He sat on the coach next to his mother and listened to her critizing him for everything. His mum was everything but understanding and supporting. He didn’t feel very comfortable around her. His relationship with his brother wasn’t perfect either. Since they were children, his mother liked Julian more. He was everything. Clever, successful and popular. Christoph was closer to his father, but Christoph knew that he was scared of his mum too, although he would never admit it.

“What about girls, Chris? When will you introduce us to some beautiful lady?“ Christoph mother asked with a sweet smile.

“I´m worried, mum, that´s not going to happen any soon“ He chuckled. He hasn't came out to his mother yet. He was worried.

“Christoph I don´ understand you. I really don't.“ She shook her head.

“Yeah. I can see it mum.“ He frowned.

“What about your job?“ She questioned curiously.

“It´s really good. My co-workers are really nice to me and my boss is a totally cool guy. I like him a lot.“ Christoph smiled.

“Oh okay, how much money do you get?“ She raised an eyebrow. Apparently that was the only thing that mattered to her. Christoph sighed.

“Enough for me.“ Claimed Christoph.

“If you were a doctor, you would take much more money you know?“

“Sure I know, but I´m happy like that.“

“Oh don´t tell me you prefer to drive that old lorry instead of luxury audi you could have. The one your brother has for example.“

“I´m happy with my old lorry. I´m happy like that and I don´t want to change anything. But okay I would be happy if you didn´t compare me to my brother all the time. He is better than me, okay. I know. Thank you for telling me, though.“

“Christoph you´re so irresponsible. It´s horrible. You should be better…“

“And you should stop telling me what to do. I´m adult and it´s my life, okay?!“ Christoph yelled at her. He couldn’t remember the last time he yelled at her like this. He never had the confidence. His mom widened her eyes.

“Don´t be cheeky Christoph! Don´t forget I´m still your mother.“ She yelled back.

“Yeah you´re my mother and that means you should support me, not let me down and criticize everything I do!“ Christoph wanted to spend nice Christmas. Once in his life, for god´s sake.

“You want to tell me I don't do enough? I always wanted you to be happy. You got everything you wanted and you’re complaining now! Always loved you and you just can't pay me back! You´re selfish! You just don't appreciate what I did for you at all!“

“I´m selfish?? Oh great! You know what? You´re right!!“ Christoph yelled and left the room. He really couldn't stand this any more. He took his pack back from his room and left the house. He went to his own flat. He felt so bad. He wanted to cry. He foughtwith his mother on Christmas and he really didn't want to spend the evening with her. He reached the house he lived in and tried to find his keys in the pack back. He couldn t find them. Perfect.

-

Mario was happy. It was the time of happiness anyway, but this year was special. He played Christmas songs loud and packed presents for his friends and family. He didn't plan to be with his family this year which was weird but Mario wanted to spend it on his own and just relax. The season was long and tiring and he was honestly happy that it was over and he had some time to relax. He also wanted to visit Thomas and give him his gift for him. He bought him a new Bayern jersey with his name on the back of it, he knew Thomas would appreciate it. He had old Bayern jersey (with Mario´s name by the way) He also bought him a tea mug.

-

Thomas put all the rubbish into the bin and went o back ho his flat. He went really quickly, because the weather was cold. He reached the door to his room and-fuck. The door was locked and he left the key inside. He tried to open the door, but he wasn't able to do it. He would call someone, but his phone was inside too. He knocked on his neighbour´s door, but no one answered. The old lady probably didn't hear it. He started to be really frustrated. He sat on the stairs in front of his door and waited for someone to come. He didn't know what else to do. He felt horrible. He was locked outside his flat on Christmas. He was supposed to be on the way to his parents place…

-

Christoph was so angry to himself. He left the key at his parent´s place. Thankfully he had a spare key in the office so he drove there. He wanted to unlock the door when he noticed that it wasn't locked Christoph swallowed. Did someone forget to lock it? He shrugged and entered the building. He made his way upstairs to the office.

He saw a light coming from Manuel´s office. He froze and opened the door. He stared at his boss in the doorway. “Manu?“

“What are you doing here?“ Manuel opened his mouth.

“I left my keys here. What are YOU doing here?“ Christoph stared at him.

“Working?“ Manuel raised an eyebrow

“Manu, it´s Christmas! Why don't you spend the time relaxing? You´re crazy!“ Christoph sighed.

“I know Chris, but I don't want to be at home alone and watch TV. I can do something important at least.“ Manuel handbag his lips.

“You should spend the time with your family...“ Christoph made his way closer to the other man´s desk, staring at the man he loved. It hurt.

“I wouldn't really relax with them. I don't want to hear what am I doing wrong and what should I change.“

“Oh... I totally understand. I fought with my mother today. I left my parent´s house and I´m not going to come back today.“

“What are you going to do?“

“I have no idea...“

“You can stay here if you want to. You can help me. There are two bottles of wine in the fridge and I brought some food too. There is enough for both of us. We can celebrate Christmas together, if you don't mind of course. Anyway, how are you feeling, are you well again?“ Manuel’s cheeks were red. Where is the bossy and confident Manuel? He just missed the other man so much.

“That sounds…perfect. Yeah, I´m already okay, thank you for asking.“ Christoph swallowed hard. Of course he wanted to spend the day with Manuel but he was so confused. It felt so wrong and so right at the same moment. Manuel smiled and nodded.

“Tell me how can I help you?“ Christoph smiled and made his way to the next chair.

“Help me finish this. We can talk after we finish, I guess that there is something important to talk about…“

-

Mario called Thomas few times, but he didn't answer any of his calls. Mario wanted to give him the gift. He decided to come to his place. He hoped Thomas haven't left yet. He reached his place. He smiled as he imagines Thomas´s happy face. Thomas loved Christmas and Mario was looking forward to seeing his bright smile and all the happiness. He went upstairs and couldn't believe his eyes. Thomas was sitting on the stair, his head in his hands.

“Thomas!“ Mario went to him carefully. Thomas noticed him. He was shaking. His eyes lid up and a small smile appeared on his face.

“What is going on?“ Mario helped Thomas up. He was trembling and his hands were so cold.

“I-i l-lock-k-ked t-the k-kkey ins-side“ He said, shaking.

“Oh my god, Thomas. You´re freezing.“

“I-i am.“ Mario put off his coat immediately and put it over Thomas´s shoulders. “I´m-m s-supposed to b-be on my p-parents p-p…place right now. My Christmas is r-ruined. The best p-part of the year. I don't k-know what to ddd-do Mario.“ Were Thomas´s eyes wet?

“Man, I can take you to your parents´s place.“ Mario offered.

“I l-left my lull age ins-side.“

“Oh... Have you called the locksmith?“

“On Christmas? R-really? Plus-s I locked my phone inside t-too.“

“Thomas come to my car. You´re freezing and I can put the heater on. We can decide what to do then.“ Thomas just nodded and followed Mario to his car. Mario opened the door for him and Thomas stepped into the car.

“I have an extra blanked in the boot. Wait a moment. I´ll hand it to you.“

“You don't ha-“ Mario didn't let him finish the sentence. He put the blanket quickly around the younger man´s freezing body.

“Thank you... You´ re an angel, Mario“ Thomas mumbled. His heart sang as he imagined that we probably wouldn't be able to spent the time with his family.

“What should I do?“ Thomas sobbed. Mario leaned from the drivers seat to hug him.

“I don't know Thomas. If you want to, we can go to my place. I´ll make you some tea plus it´s warm there. It would be better. I don't want you to get cold.“ Mario said.

“Mario I don't want to ruin your Christmas as well. I´m only a trouble right now. I´m so sorry...“ Thomas looked down. He felt awful.

“Hey looks at me Thomas.“ He gently lifted Thomas´s chin with his thumb. “You´re not a trouble, alright? I want you to feel better. You can stay at my place with me. I would be happy anyway, I don't like being at home alone.“

“Thank you so much Mario, but I really wanted to spent Christmas with my parents. I wanted to see them and they´re probably worried of me right now. I have to call them.“ The saddles in Thomas voice was killing Mario. He knew how much did Thomas love his parents. Their relationship was perfect. He couldn’t imagine Christmas without them.

“I understand Thomas. It just means that you can stay at my place until the problem is solved. You can call them from my phone.“

“That´s so nice of you. I have no idea what would I do without you.“ He felt emotional.

“No problem at all.“

“But I don´t have anything with me.“

“Don't worry, I can borrow you anything. Don't stress about it today, okay? People are supposed to enjoy their Christmas. I want you to enjoy this day! We will solve it tomorrow. Today is about happiness, about love. I want you to feel this. I can't replace you parent but I can make you feel better.“

“Thank you Mario. I really mean it, thank you!“ Mario just smiled at him. He wanted to make Thomas´s Christmas special.

-

It was already evening when Christoph and Manuel finished the project. They were both really tired. Manuel leaned against his chair. Christoph looked up at him. There was a silence.

“I talked to Thomas.“ Manuel said suddenly.

“What about?“ Christoph swallowed.

“You… He showed me the texts you sent him“ Christoph felt his face getting red.

“W-what?“

“Christoph, look, I´m so sorry to scare you. But I mean everything that I´ve said. I can't really change it. I´m sorry that it made you angry or annoyed, but ….yeah. I´m just sorry.“

“If you meant everything then I don't know why am I even here with you. I should go home…“

“I’m sorry Christoph. It´s your choice, I can't keep you here of you don’t want it. Thank you for helping me with the project anyway. I appreciate your help. Enjoy your Christmas …“ Manuel felt sad. He hoped that everything was going to be okay. He didn’t understand what was wrong but it hurt.

“Nice to hear that you really want me to leave, but first give me a reason why…tell me why do you think it.“ Christoph looked down. Was he really that naive to think that they could ever be more than just friends?

“Well… You´re handsome, nice, kind, cute and I just. I can't change it that I´m into you.“ Manuel sighed. Christoph widened his eyes and stood up.

“WHAAAAAT?!?!?“ Christoph yelled.  
“I’m so sorry.“ Manuel covered his face with his hands. “I’m so naive“  
“But it wasn’t angry what it was canned you say it again what…“

“What?“ Manuel looked up at him.

“You´re into me?“ Christoph stuttered.

“Yes, what else are we talking about?“

“Shit. Why did you tell Mario that I´m such a naive kid and no one wants to date a kid.“

“Oh god…that´s what it´s all about, then?“

“Yes!“

“Look, Christ I was drunk and tired and exhausted and stressed about everything. I can barely remember saying something like that. I´m sorry. I feel so bad for it now.“

“I understand it, I guess…“

“Sorry, Chris“

“God we’re so dumb.“ Christoph chuckled. “Just to me clear, I like you too.“

-

Mario took Thomas to his place. He was ashamed. He just sat down on Mario´s sofa, hugged his knees, covered with the blanket. Mario went to the kitchen to make some warm tea and brought it along with some gingerbread biscuits from his mum.

“Here you are, Thomas.“ Mario had never seen Thomas this sad.

“Thank´s “ The younger man whispered and took the cup to his hands.

“Are you okay?“ They older man put his hand on Thomas´s shoulder and sat down next to him. Thomas moved closer a d laid his head on Mario’s shoulder.  
“I feel awful“

They sat on the floor leaning against the wall. They sides were touching.

“Why?“ Manuel turned his head to see Christoph´s face.

“I don't know. I just do. I think I ruined Christmas to my family. I have just disappeared. But no one have phoned me. It feels like they don't even mind.“

“Bullshit Chris...“

“Christmas is so special and....“

“...you have to spent it with your annoying boss in the office. The Worst day of your life, maybe?“

“Bullshit Manu...“ Christoph chuckled. “I´m happier in the office with my boss than with my family honestly. It least my boss wouldn't push me into being doctor or everything I don't want to be. Plus he is not annoying at all. He is nice, kind, gorgeous“ Manuel smiled to that.

-

It was so unusual that Thomas was quiet. Mario was used to hear something from Thomas all the time. He was staring at the wall.

“I´m sorry Thomas. I will try my best to make this day less awful for you.“ Thomas was silent. He only buried bis head to Mario shoulder and leaned against his side.

“My mum send me some Christmas sweets. I will make the atmosphere as much home as I can“ Mario stood up. Thomas watched him as he put on the Christmas tree lighting and played some Christmas songs.

“Want to know which is my favourite one?“ Mario winked and played the carol on his phone.

“Felix Naiad...“ He started to sing with the music playing. Thomas looked up at him and showed the smallest smile. “Felix Navidaaad! Felix Naiad. Prospero Ano y Felicia...“ Mario continued singing and dancing.

“Would you dance with me, sir?“ Mario took Thomas’s hand and laughed. Thomas took it back.

“Come on, Muller, get your lazy ass up and dance with me!“ He grabbed his both hands and got him up. Thomas looked at him surprised.

“I’m not in mood…“  
“And I’m not in a mood for you being like this. This is the Muller tactics of making people feel better. So just fucking dance with me.“  
“How dare you use my tactic on me? Your tactic is to be sweet, hug me and give me food and I like it.“ Thomas mumbled and want sat back down.

“Bad luck, Muller.“ He dragged him from the sofa but Thomas hit him with a pillow.

“You want a war?“ Mario raised an eyebrow.

“No, I want a huh.“ Cried Thomas.

“I’ll get one if you win!“ Said Mario and hit Thomas with a pillow too.

“You smiled...“ Mario laughed. He grabbed his hands and forced him to stand up.

“I hate you, Mario...“ Thomas said simply and smiled at him. Mario was still holding his hands. He made his way closer to him and pushed himself against Mario, mumbling the lyrics of the carol.

“Alright Mario. You´re right. Let´s enjoy this.“

-

“Gorgeous… I haven't hear anyone talking about met his nicely for a long time. It feels nice.“ Manuel chuckled.

“Hmm...“ Christoph mumbled and leaned his head against the wall.

“The most amazing people always suffer.“ Manuel started “By the most amazing people I mean you and me.“ Christoph started to laugh.

“Why do you suffer?“ He asked and looked at him. He sat close to each other, so when they looked at each other, their faces were close. It was little uncomfortable for Christoph. Manuel could see every of his expressions perfectly. He couldn't hide anything.

“I don't know. It´s probably just a self pity.“

“No... Why do you think you suffer? What makes you suffer?“

“I don't know. I´m thirty. My life is a boring stereotype. Every day the same routine. When I was younger, I wanted to travel. I wanted to travel around the world, to see pyramids, the Colosseum, New York, Las Vegas... I wanted my life to be exciting. I´m not unhappy but I´m not happy either.“

“You can still realize it!“ Christoph said seriously. Manuel started to laugh.

“Sure... But there is no motivation for me to travel any more. Do you think that I want to travel alone?“

“I can be your travel buddy.“ Christoph grinned.

“Perfect... What are we going to visit first?“ Manuel chuckled.

“Brazil! Rio and Sao Paulo...“

“Great!“ They just sat there in a silence for a moment.  
“And I’m so lovely recently. It sounds so weak…“  
“It doesn’t make you weak, Manu. Thomas told me that you’re a teddy bear inside.“  
“A teddy bear, huh?“  
“Well, he said teddy beer first.“ Christoph laughed.  
“I hope that I’m tasty beer at least.“  
“I’m sure you are.“ Then he realized what did he just said.

“What?“ Manuel laughed. “Would you like to try it?“

“Let me try how tasty beer are you… Manuel Neuer, that’s the best pick up line ever!“


	16. Merry Christmas II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can´t believe I really finished this fic! Thank you all for reading this and for every single kuddo and comment! Honestly, I didn´t really expect to finish this. There were moments when I wanted to delete it and forget about it lol. But for some reasons I didn´t. I´m not exactly happy with this fic, but it was the first multichapter story, I finished and I think I gave me a lot. I´m still a student and my English is far from perfect, but I always liked learning languages. That´s one of the reasons why I write. It´s fun way how to improve my English and I hope that you´ll see some progress in my future works :)
> 
> BIG THANK YOU!!!

„Let´s watch some Christmas movies.“ Mario turned the TV on and looked for a good movie to watch. He made himself comfortable next to Thomas. Thomas felt better. He called his mother and explained everything. She sounded sad, but she understood. Thomas promised to come as soon as possible.

„So which movie would you like? I’m letting you choose.“ Mario suggested.

„I don’t really mind, you can choose.“

„Grinch?“ 

„Oh no, Manuel is real life Grinch so I had enough of that.“

„The Christmas carol, then?“

„Is it the fairy tale based on the Charles Dickens book?“

„Yes, I guess so.“

„We can watch that one.“

„Great!“

The ate some Christmas sweets together and watched the TV when Mario suddenly spoke. „Umm...Thomas, I have a Christmas present fo you...I guess I´ll just give it to you now.“ He mumbled nervously.

„Oh you didn´t have to buy me anything. I have a present for you too, but, yeah, It´s locked in my flat.“ Mario went to his bedroom and came back with a two little presents packed in a nice light blue packing paper. 

„Please unwrap the presents later!“ Mario blushed as he saw Thomas unwrapping one of the presents

„Why?“ he frowned.

„I don´t know...It´s just...I planned it like that“ Mario watched him nervously.

„No way...I´m unwrapping it now“ Thomas chuckled and unwrapped the present. He saw a red cloth. He knew exactly what was it. There was a new Bayern Munich jersey. Thomas grinned, that was exactly what he wanted. To be honest, Bayern presents would never fail. 

„Yeah, I know it´s lame, but I decided to buy it because your old one has my name on it and it makes me blush all the time and it´s lame…I mean…Blushing not the jersey. Not that it´s lame when you blush,it´s cute, but I´m not supposed to blush…I mean…fuck…Umm…You are cute, alright? You´re cute, that´s it.“ _What?_ Mario rolled his eyes, ashamed.

„You´re so weird when you´re nervous.“

„Whaat? I´m not nervous. Hahaha, you´re funny.“ He bit his lip.

„Yes, I am but that´s not the point.“

„Your right, let´s talk about-or…you should decide what to talk about, I´m…yeah…“

„This present! I´ll talk about it because it´s perfect. I love it! Thank you very much.“ Thomas smiled.

„Well...I know you love tea so I bought you a mug for your morning tea. It captures you perfectly...“ Mario looked down. He wanted to save the moment, he got more nervous than he expected. He tried to look confident to impress Thomas, but he knew he failed as he felt sweat bleeding on his forehead.

Thomas took the mug of the box. It was big and black and there was a white sigh „Morning Handsome“ on it. Thomas felt butterflies in his stomach. It was beautiful. He hugged Mario quickly. 

„I guess, I´ll drink my tea from this mug every morning. It would be a perfect start of a day. I´m sure it will remind me of you so...Fuck this…well…couldn´t be more cheesy“

„I hope you like it...“Mario smiled gently.

„I love it...Well...Do you really think I´m handsome or is just a joke?“ Thomas laughed, joking obviously. The atmosphere got tense.

„Thomas...“ Mario rolled his eyes.

„Oh yeah..I know it´s just a joke I tried at least, you know...“

„Shut up! I really think you are handsome.“

„How funny...“

„It´s not funny. You are handsome, you’re gorgeous and…yeah“

„If you´re just making fun of me, I swear I´m...“ Thomas was the one blushing this time.

„Don´t pull yourself down, mi Hermoso!“ Mario winked. 

„Stop flirting with me!!“ Thomas laughed and punched Mario´s shoulder.

„You like it, don´t you?“ Mario grinned. 

„I like that nickname, I still don´t know what does it mean though…“

„Well…it means handsome, but it sounds better in Spanish.“ Mario took him by surprise and stroked his cheek, staring into his eyes. „I like this nickname. Not only that it captures you, but it´s also making me not that obvious,“ He got even closer. „but alright I should tell you something I´ve wanted to tell you for a long time, but…Alright I´m just using this situation because you can´t run away from here.“ Mario suddenly lost all his words, he looked down but Thomas got it right and leaned closer to Mario. Their lips touched, it was the tiniest kiss, but it was the most beautiful one for Thomas. They looked at each other again, they shared a smile, just to let know each other that they´re okay with what´s going to happen and they want it as much as the other one. Mario leaned forward this time. This kiss wasn´t tiny, but it was still beautiful. Mario´s lips were warm and soft. His eyes were closed with pleasure. They were so close to each other that Thomas could feel Mario´s heartbeat. The sound made him sure that it wasn´t a dream. They were both there, in Mario´s living room, sharing their love, only the two of them. And the world fell apart.

-

It didn´t take much time and the bottle of wine was empty. 

„Honestly...I thought this Christmas would be a huge disaster, but it´s cool. I really enjoy it.“ Christoph laughed and looked at Manuel lazily. The alcohol affected him, he was in a good mood, ut not too good. It was the mood, when people feel free, but don´t do crazy things. This was Christoph´s favourite stage. In his case, the next stage was being totally depressed and wanting to cry because of everything. 

„Yeah. I agree. It´s about the company, I guess.“ Manuel smiled. 

„Well, I can´t complain either.“

„Eh..I have a bottle of rum in the kitchen. Wanna drink?“ Manuel suggested with a smile.

„I´m afraid I would end up badly, I´d rather drink some water.“ Christoph stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

„Chris?“ Manuel called from the office.

„Yeah?“ Christoph yelled back

„If you don´t want to join me, I´ll drink alone. The bottle of rum is in the cabinet under the sink. Can you please bring it?“ Christoph took the bottle and went to the office. „Be careful...“ he rolled his eyes.

„Oh don´t worry...“ Manuel opened it. He didn´t bother to take a glass, he drank straight from the bottle. They just sat there in a silence.

„Are you sure you don´t want to try it?“ Manuel looked at him.

„Okay...“ Christoph took a sip of the liqueur. It was good. He took another sip and then another and another…The conversation started to loose sense with the amount of alcohol they drank.

-

„I love you...“ Mario said as he pulled away. Thomas grinned. 

„I know...“Thomas said, obviously proud of himself of ruining it. Mario frowned. Thomas laughed and caressed Mario´s cheek with his thumb. He hugged him again. He knew exactly how to ruin a romantic moment, but it felt right and real this way. „I love you too.“ He whispered into Mario´s ear. 

„I know...“ Mario whispered back. It was kind of revenge, but it felt right as well. Thomas laughed and punched him in the shoulder again.

„Hey? What is it with punching my shoulder? It least punch the other one next time so it would look less awkward if I had bruises on both shoulders. I´d say I played some sport…“

„I want everyone to know that you´re mine.“

„People do different thing to let others know that.“

„No Mario, teenagers do that. We´re adults, we do different things.“

„You don´t act like an adult most of the time.“

„Excuse me?“ Thomas crossed his arms. 

-

„Need to go for a walk Chris...“ Manuel mumbled facing Christoph, holding the empty bottle of rum in his hand

„Nooo Manu, I just want to sleeeep...“ Christoph was leaning against the wall and Manuel´s shoulder with closed eyes. 

„Don´t sleeeeeep!!“ manuel laughed and pushed him away from his shoulder.

„What are ya doin?“ Christoph slurred.

„Kiddos should go to bed!“

„There is nooo bed, you idiotttt!“ 

„Not my problem, I´m sleeping in my armchair.“

„Fucker, I´ll sleep on the ground!“

„Don´t be cheeky! I´m your boss and you´re drunk, you shouldn´t get drunk with your boss, ya know?““

„ShutupManuuu! I´m as sober as a bird!“ 

„Let´s do something crazy...“

„Shut up Manuel!“

„Shut up Christoph!“

„Okay let´s do something totally crazy!“

-

„Mhhh, kiss me again Mario. This feels so damn good.“

„Yeaaah. Almost better than scoring goal mhh“

„Almost?“

„Well...depents on a situation you know...“

„Great…“ Thomas rolled his eyes.

„I still love you...“

„Yeah I love you too...“

„Do you know that I had crush on you all the time?

„Don´t even tell me Mario. Imagine, I had crush on you for ages!“

„Man, this is so cool.“

„Yeah...Um...What does this mean?“

„Well I don´t know...I think I should ask you for a date? Would it be okay?“

„More than okay! It would be perfect, honestly.“

„Okay...I´ll invite you to a super romantic candle dinner, what do you think?“

„ I feel like a someone from a romantic movie...“

„I always wanted to have _romantic movie date_ “

„Umm...Who are you from Brangelina?“

„Angelina…“ Thomas laughed. 

„Do I look like a Pratt Pitt?“ Mario laughed too.

„You look better.“ Thomas chuckled and kissed Mario again. 

„Hey, Thomas, do you remember the day we met each other?“

„Uh…what…Yeah, I was a crazy fan taking photos of my idols when you saw it. I was so embarrassed.“

„I got angry at the moment, but it changed when I saw your face, you looked like if you were about to cry. It was so cute, I couldn´t be angry.“

„And you looked great, you wore that tight blue T-shirt and black jeans. I almost started to cry, but it was because of how hot you looked.“

„Oh, you´re making me blush.“

„Can you imagine what was happening in my brain when you said that we could meet the next morning?“ 

„I really enjoyed the interview. It was good and original.“

„Thank you, darling.“ They shared a smile.

„Plus I thought you were hot…“ Mario chuckled.

„Oh…“ Thomas pursed his lips.

„We should go to sleep, mi Hermoso.“

„I´m not going anywhere.“

„I thought we would sleep in my bed, but if you prefer sleeping on my coach, it´s your decision. I´m going to bed.“

„No!“ Thomas grinned and grabbed Mario hand when the older one stood up. „I want to sleep with you, but I don´t want to walk.“

„I don´t underst-oh…No Thomas, I´m not carrying you anywhere.“

„Mariooo, pleaseee.“

„No.“

„Well, since you´re my boyfriend now, you should get used to things like this, you know…“

„Who said I´m your boyfriend?“

„I said that.“

„Ok, deal, but I´m still not carrying you anywhere.“

„Ok, you´re not my boyfriend, then“

„Wait what, we are boyfriends like two minutes and you´re already trying things like this? Oh god this would be worse than I expected.“

„Awww, you expected us to date? You´re so cute!“ 

„Yeah, of course.“

„But now seriously, Mario, carry me to your bedroom, it´s been a difficult day for me.“

„I hate you.“ Mario rolled his eyes and took laughing Thomas in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Thomas apparently enjoyed it. Mario couldn´t complain. He loved to see his BOYFRIEND smile. 

„Thank you, Mario.“ Thomas mumbled and buried himself in the covers.

„Yeah, anytime. What wouldn't I do for my BOYFRIEND…“

„Mhh, sounds good." Thomas beamed. Mario went to a bathroom and took a shower. Thomas did the same, Mario borrowed him anything he needed. He jumped on the bed and cuddled next to his boyfriend. He rested his head on Mario´s chest, se he could hear Mario´s heart beat. It was calming and it made him feel safe.

" Merry Christmas, Mario!“ Thomas mumbled.

„Merry Christmas, Thomas.“ Mario smiled and kissed Thomas´s forehead. _God bless you for locking poor Thomas outside his flat. This is what I call deus ex machina._

-

The fresh air and cold weather made them both feel better. The emotional stage came…Christoph started to thing about philosophy and his head was full of deep thoughts.

„What are you thinking about?“

„I´m thinking about someone, you know…“

„Oh, who?“

„Friedrich was such a great guy! I hate that nazi people used his-or well not his but the thoughts of that dude…you know…Zarathustra. Friedrich was such a great guy…ah“

„Who the hell is Friedrich and why do you look like you like him or something??. You know it´s rude to make people feel jealous. I hate it and-„

„Friedrich…Friedrich Nietzsche, you idiot.“

„I think, I know him. I know this name…“

„Yeah, you should know him.“

„I get it! They guy who comes to the same cafe we come to. He always looks at you like if you were a cupcake or something.“

„Woah, I´m a happy guy then. I though he was dead or something…“

„Oh my god, is he dead? I´m sorry. Were you close? I fucked up.“

„I don´t really know him.“

„Why are you so sad he died, then?“

„I don´t know. He was a great guy…“

„Yeah, he was quite handsome…“

„His thoughs were diferrent.“

„And his beard was so cool.“

„Manu, could I ask you something?“ Christoph asked suddenly. 

„Just do it!“ Manuel mumbled.

„Why did you tell Mario such a bad things about me? I´m so confused…And now you´re jealous because of…well Friedrich Nietzsche.“

„What do you mean?“

„I went to a toilet and I heard you telling Mario that I´m a naive child…“ Manuel widened his eyes.

"But...We talked about this." Manuel raised an eyebrow. 

"But...I don't believe you... " 

„I have no idea what is going on. I told you I love you!" Manuel was comfused. He already went through this conversation and it was far from comfortable. 

„Y-you what?“ He widened his eyes.

„I love you! That´s it!“ Manuel snapped.

„I don´t believe you…I blame the alcohol. You´re a fucking liar, Manuel Neuer!“

„Well, I blame the alcohol too. So, let me prove you!“ Manuel sighed, grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere.

„You´re not romantic at all! You should have kissed me now!“ Christoph whimpered. „Where are we going? Manuuu…My legs hurt!!“ Manuel was too quick and Christoph had shorter legs and he was drunk okay...Life wasn´t fair to him at the moment.

„To find a fucking mistletoe!“ Manuel said angrily. They kept walking and walking and… _how many miles is a marathon?_

„Manu, where would we buy a mistletoee?“ Christoph sighed.

„I have no idea...“

„Every shop is closed I, guess!“

„Maybe, we will find it somewhere...“

„We can climb a tree.“

„That would be so fucking cool.“

„Yeah.“ There was a silence.

„Maybe we would find it on a ground. I could fall from a tree...“

„Oh okay...Let´s find it then...“

„Yes! Let´s find it...“ Manuel got to his knees and started looking for a mistletoe on the ground.

„Manu, I want to sleep.“ Christoph suddenly sat down on a ground. After few minutes he stoop up again, because the ground was cold which made Christoph rather surprised.

„Not until I kiss you under the mistletoe...“ Manuel said, not even looked at him and continued looking for the mistletoe.

„Okay...But you have to find it yourself. I´ll wait for you on the bench over there!“ Christoph pointed on a bench, few meters away from them and went straight toward it. Manuel nodded and tried to find a mistleto on a ground.

Manuel didn´t show up in few minutes. Christoph started to worry, but he was too tired to go find him, but he was also cold. The bench wasn´t really warm either.

Manuel returned with something in his hand and a proud smile on his face.

„Look, I´ve found a mistletoe...“ Christoph couldn´t see it properly. It looked like a mistletoe. Manuel sat down next to him and lifted his arm with the mistletoe above them.

„Alright, Christoph Kramer, I´ve been waiting for this moment for a really long time, so here we go…This might not be the most romantic kiss you could have dreamed of, but we have the mistletoe, so I hope I have some extra points for it, right?“ Christoph was smiling, Manuel placed his other hand on Christoph´s cheek „I love you, Chris“. Christoph wanted to say that he loved him back, but their faces were slowly getting closer and there was no time for it…

-

„Schweini? Isn´t that Manuel over there?“

„On yeah on the bench...wait..isn´t that Christoph?“

„I thinks so...What the fuck are they doing?“

„Is Manuel really holding a branch he probably snapped of a tree few minutes ago above their heads?“

„Wait?? Is he really kissing Christoph under the branch?“

„Looks like that...“

„Does that mean that our plan is completed?“

„Looks like that?“

„That mean we are real cupids...“

„Yeah, Podolski and Schweinsteiger the gods of love.“

„We can probably make a dating website, what do you think?“

„What an idea Schweini...“

-

Christoph looked in Manuel´s eyes. That was the most beautiful kiss ever. It was so soft and sweet and he simly loved it. Manuel looked at him sheepishly. Christoph coulnd´t stop smiling. Manuel was apparently waiting for Christoph to say something...

„Manuel Neuer, I love you too and I knew you would be a trouble when I first saw you. I gave myself one very important rule.“ Christoph took his wallet from his pocket and showed Manuel a small note _„Never fall him love with your boss.“_ He shrugged the piece of paper and threw it away. Then he smiled at Manuel and said „I´m going to make a new one- _Love your boss until you die_ “ They both started to laugh. They walked back to the office, hand in hand and with smiles on their faces. 

~~BTW: Also watched by Bastian and Lukas, but I didn´t want to ruin the romantic moment (again)~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English and mistakes. I hope you like this work :)  
> (BTW. I live for kudos and comments)


End file.
